My Sakura
by Cherry Lea
Summary: Forced Marriage,cold hearted Syaoran..in finding ways to get out of it what will he do if a baby is involve,and Sakura stole his precious sacred belongings?.SakuraXSyaoran, EriolXTomoyo.Chapter 7 is up.Please R&R.
1. My Dream Guy

**

* * *

**

Title: My Sakura

**By: **Cherry Lea

**Summary: **Syaoran is forced into a marriage with Sakura. He is a cold hearted person. But a glance at Sakura makes his heart warm as if a fire lit up. He is finding a way to get out of the marriage but what if suddenly a baby is involved! And what will happen if his most precious possession is stolen by Sakura! Will he be furious! Read to find out. Please R&R.

**Rating: **R

**Aging: **Sakura & Tomoyo- 18……Syaoran & Eriol- 21

**Pairing: **SakuraXSyaoran, TomoyoXEriol

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Chapter 1:** My Dream Guy

_Someone hugged her from behind; in just a second she was wrapped in love, kindness and bliss. The person whispered sweet endearments in her ears. It makes her chest tight it feels wonderful, as if it'll burst with love. "You are my angel Ying Fa,"…_

Kring…… Sakura's alarmed clock went off. She waked up with a jolt.

"Wha..What time is it?" Sakura rubbed her eyes. Ah…! Its 7o'clock. She'll be late for her graduation day. She reached for her towel and barged into the toilet. Just in 10 minutes she is already in front of her dressing table. Her maid helped her dry of her hair. She put on some lip gloss an some lose powder. She glanced to the left, 7.25 am. She better hurry or else she wont have any breakfast this morning. As usual she stomped down the stairs. Her elder brother Touya was sipping coffee at the dining table. Her father was reading the morning times while her mother is talking on the phone.

"Ohayo…minna-san" She greets everyone cheerfully.

"Morning, Kaijuu…" Touya greets her lazily.

"Sakura no kaijuu…"She stomped her feet on her brother's but he moved his feet quickly.

"Come Sakura, eat up your breakfast or else you'll be late for your graduation," Her mom Nadesiko cooed softly at her. Sakura gobble down her pancake in just a few minutes.

"New record again, today Sakura?" Her brother teased her the way she eats. She just stared daggers at him.

"Come on Sakura, James is waiting for you outside. We'll meet you at school later ok sweetie?" Her mother picks up her saddle bag and walks her to the limousine.

"Say hi to Tomoyo for me," Nadesiko kissed her daughter on her cheeks.

"Bye mum," She is still smiling when the car pulled out of the drive way. '_She is a lady now; my baby girl has grown up'._ She feels strong hands on her waist.

"It'll be fine my love, I know it'll be fine," Fujitaka hugged her wife from behind and kissed her shoulder. They're attending Sakura's Graduation today. Touya and he are settling some business works from home. He tugs his wife inside.

Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of Fujitaka and Nadesiko Kinomoto. Her elder brother Touya Kinomoto is over protective towards her. Even at he aged of 18 she is still single and not dating anyone. Sakura is a happy go lucky girl, carefree and have a good heart. The Kinomoto family has their own company. Fujitaka is the President while Touya is still working his butt off to prove that he is worthy to take over his father. Not that he isn't but it's the way he wants it. Nadesiko has her own modeling agency; she always works with her favourite cousin Sonomi Daidouji. While Tomoyo, Sonomi's daughter is Sakura's best friend. Both of them are like sisters. Nadesiko thanks kami everyday for her wonderful life and family.

**

* * *

School**

The fitting room was crowded with people. Giggles, laughter and voices were heard everywhere. Everyone is excited so were Sakura and Tomoyo.

"How do I look?" Sakura ask her best friend Tomoyo.

"Wonderful. You look like an 18 year old girl that is about to graduate." Tomoyo giggled. Sakura laughed. "So do you my dearest Tomoyo," She smiled sweetly.

"I just can't believe we are graduating today Sakura," Tomoyo said softly.

"Me too. It seems just like yesterday we were 6th grade school girl who was too excited to go to junior high," Sakura replied in wonders.

"Hurry up you guys, we are starting in just 5 minutes," the organizer shout to the students.

"Here we go," Sakura held Tomoyo's hand tightly while they were walking to the grand stand to line up to received their certificate. She felt so happy that her face shines with it.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo whispered. Sakura turn to face Tomoyo. "What is it?" She whispered back. They don't want to be rude to talk so loudly.

"Ever wonder about your dream guy?" Sakura made a weird face. '_What the hell is her best friend thinking about? They are about to graduate and suddenly the topic pops out from her mouth' _

"Tomoyo dear, are you that tensed? Come on you know we did very well. Especially you," Sakura try to soothe her friend's feelings. Tomoyo giggled.

"Now, I'm not nervous Sakura. It's just, it came suddenly into my mind," Sakura saw her family from the corner of her eye they waved and smiled at her. '_What'll onii-chan think of me dating?'_.

"Erm…well I just don't know, I guess…" Sakura stammered with her words.

"We talk about it more tonight. I'm staying over your place since mom got to fly to Paris after this to attend some designer's conference about our new design with the new kind of material," Sakura nodded. Then Tomoyo's name was called out by the Principal.

"Tomoyo Daidouji the School Theatre's President, School Choir's President and The School photographing and Digitals Video Club's founder. She represents our school for choir until the National competition and won first place. She is also a straight A's student. I present you, Miss Tomoyo Daidouji," The MC's voiced boomed around the hall. Tomoyo bowed and say her thanks to the principal.

"And now last but not least, our best student of the year. The president of the school's Cheerleader Club. The President of Gymnastic Club, the Vice President of Student Council Community. She is also the founder of Arts and Design Club. She represents our school in many curricular and co-curricular activities such as debate, Organizing school's Art and Design Exhibition including forming a tutorial class for beginners in arts with lecture from every different arts critics. All her achievement doesn't come empty handed; she is the best student in class with straight A's. Her personality is amazing, and she is no other than Miss Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura walk up the stage gracefully and proudly. She felt all eyes on her. The hall was loud with clapping and cheering. After bowing to the principal, she turns to the audience and look at her family, she held up her trophy and her certificate and bowed once more. Then with a big smile she stepped down. Joining Tomoyo who waited for her.

(I'm sorry if I exaggerate Sakura's ability but I just want people to know that she is a great person. It is needed further in the stories.)

**

* * *

Elsewhere……**

Syaoran was standing still beside a very handsome woman, yes handsome she is. Yelan Li and President of Li Empire Business, Syaoran Li with 4 other squealing beautiful girls.

"Is that her mother?" the eldest Sheifa, asked their Mother on behalf of her sisters.

"Yes my girls," Yelan nodded.

"Kawaiii……" They squealed again. Syaoran was annoyed. He looks back at the girl they were talking about. Her dark auburn hair reaching her waist, somehow her smile moves him. Something that he never feels before. He shakes his head, '_what the hell I'm thinking of? That girl is just a mere foolish naïve teenage girl, come on Syaoran, you knew better than to meddle in this mess,'_ Syaoran scold himself.

"And she is the reason we travel from China to Tomoeda is it?" Syaoran asked her mother coldly.

"Now, now dear lil bro don't be so mean. She is such a cute girl. We like her instantly. Eriol is taking a good view down there. I do hope he gets few more information from her friends with him mingling around those students," Feimel try to sooth his brother sour mood.

"We better get back to the apartment; I need to present myself for the conference with the board of directors. We are having it online," Syaoran just walk of with his hand in his slack pants pocket. Yelan stared after his son, so does his sisters. They looked at each other and smiled. Syaoran won't stay like this for long now, the presence of the girl of their choice will change him completely.

**

* * *

Kinomoto's Residence**

"Oyasumi okaa-san,otou-san…" Sakura greets her parents good night before went off to her room with Tomoyo. Sakura throw herself onto her comfy queen size bed. She looks over to Tomoyo who is obsessed with her Digital video camera. Her best friend is totally obsessed that every single thing Sakura did, she wants to record it. Sometimes it makes Sakura a little shy, but they were friends since children, Sakura knew Tomoyo just love recording stuff and all. Tomoyo is very good in designing cloths, every single design she makes Sakura handed it to her mother and Tomoyo's Mother and mostly, Sakura is the one who modelled it for them.

"Wow mom is surely good at recording our Graduation day, I'm glad she remember to do it for me, here look Sakura," Tomoyo handed her the Video camera. They watched it together.

"Well Sakura, what about my question earlier?"

"What question?" Sakura sweatdropped.

"About your 'Dream Guy'?" Tomoyo prod her to answer.

"Well, I don't know what Touya thinks about me dating or having a boyfriend,"

"Ow… come on. He can't continue doing that. Sooner or later you're going to have to date you know," Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. Sakura just nod her head

"Let see… He must be pleasant looking, cheerful, understanding, kind and loving," Sakura said.

"That's all?"

"I think so, it's not like I have experience with guys. Why are you asking this Tomoyo?" Tomoyo blushed when Sakura asked her that.

"This morning, while we were at the grand stand I felt someone is staring at me," Tomoyo stopped for awhile.

"And…?" Sakura eyed her curiously.

"There is this one guy. I've never see him anywhere around. He has this great amethyst eyes and pleasant look on his face. It's like kindness and understanding combined together. He has short neat blue hair. I just can't seem to forget his eyes, the way he look at me and smile with tenderness. I felt like there is a thousand of butterflies in my stomach," Tomoyo bit down on her lower lips. Sakura gasped at her friend.

"OH MY GOD! TOMOYO!" Sakura shouted. Tomoyo covered her ears.

"Sweet heart, I think you are in love," Sakura smiled brightly.

"How can you know? I just see him once this morning. After all I didn't know who he is or even where he lives," Tomoyo whined.

"I just can't believe you let your first love went away like that," Sakura sighed.

"I mean, what should I do? Confront him? That is out of the question. And after I received my certificate I didn't see him around anymore," Tomoyo try to lightened Sakura with what really happened.

"Oh… poor Tomoyo. But you know what; if he is truly your love, god will let both of you met. Don't worry Tomoyo," Sakura pat Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo smiled weekly.

**

* * *

Li's Apartment**

Syaoran and his family is having dinner when Eriol his cousin also his advisor came in into the dining room.

"Konichiwa," He greets everyone.

"Good Evening Eriol, Have a seat. Wei, can you get Eriol a plate, we're having dinner together" Syaoran speaks very formally.

"Well my dear Eriol, what did you learn from her friends?" Fanran, one of the four sisters spoke up.

"Not much, but one thing that is so obvious is, she never dates anyone," Eriol face Fanran and smile.

"Whoa, a great girl like her never dates?" Fuutie gapes at Eriol. Eriol just grin.

"Unfortunately yes," Eriol glance at Syaoran but he is as still as a stone, not showing any kind of emotion. He sighed.

"We are having dinner with The Kinomoto tomorrow. I want everyone to attend and be punctual. Please behave yourself girls. Tomorrow by 7 please be at the hall, Oyasumi everyone," Yelan excuse herself and went to her room. Everyone was back into the conversation, except Syaoran who is still pondering with himself. The girls asked Eriol so many questions about the cute girl.

"We've known about her from her family a few months ago, why should we search more information with her friends, the information from her family is enough to us," Suddenly Syaoran speaks up.

"But Xiao Lang, she is soon to be your wife. Don't you want to know about her social life? What kind of life she is leading, or even who her friends is?" Her elder sister Sheifa asked him sweetly.

"Not that I mind at all what kind of person she is, she is just another business to the family. Good Night everyone. Please excuse me," With that Syaoran left the dining room.

"Aren't you girls' worried about him?" Fuutie asked her sisters.

"We all do sweet heart; just pray that this Kinomoto Sakura will change him. From my first view of her. I believe she can." Sheifa just smile knowingly.

"Eriol, any other information?" Fiemel still wants to know about this Sakura.

"Not that I know of, but she has a best friend also her cousin. Tomoyo Daidouji," Eriol try to say it with a straight face and as calm as possible. He is interested in the girl but does not want his cousins to know, or else it'll not go on as his plan. But unfortunately they are better than that.

"Ohohoho… Eriol dear, are you interested in this Miss Tomoyo? erm!" Sheifa and the girls gathered around him. Eriol sweat dropped. His face is red from blushing.

"What are you girls talking about?" Eriol try to get away but Fanran held him down to the chair.

"Oh poof… boys are obvious. Not that they knew of it," Fiemel just held up her hand.

"Come on Eriol Hirigizawa, spit it out. You knew better than that. There's no use to keep it from us. Sooner or later we the foursome will eventually know of it. So better sooner than later ne?" Sheifa persuades him. Eriol sighed.

"Yes I'm interested in her, but I warn you girls…please let me do this on my own okay?" Eriol pleaded to them.

"Oh okay, but we want to know all bout it, if you need any help just tell us. We are here to help you," Fuutie agrees and every one nodded. Eriol sighed happily.

"Tell us about her appearance,"

"She has long black hair that reaches her waist just like Sakura but Sakura's hair is auburn. Her eyes is big and so beautiful, it's blue. Her smile is full of tender." Eriol speaks in a daze. He recalls Tomoyo's face in his mind. He just can't forget her, the way she smiles at him when she realizes he is staring at her. Her soft lips curving into a smile. He sighed again. Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Ow…… our Eriol is in love," The girls cooed at him. Eriol wake up form his day dream and coughed.

"See you tomorrow then girls, good night," He walks away blushing.

"Why cant Xiao Lang be more like him, gentle and cool," Fanran complained.

"He's different sisters, after the episode with Shu Yin he completely locked his heart from others. He seems to be living in his own world where he is invincible. No one can hurt him or reach for him; he seems to be colder than ever. Never showing any expression of feelings towards any of us," Sheifa softly speaks up.

"He was too young at that time to be used like that," Fiemel agreed.

"Oh I really wished it never happens," Fanran join her sisters in their agony.

"Come on girls, don't lose hope. Remember Sakura? She'll be able to bring our dear Xiao Lag back to us. Believe me." Fuutie try to cheer them up. They smiled at each other. Hope rising up high. Sakura, they're relying on Sakura to bring Syaoran back as he's one is.

**

* * *

Dinner at Kinomoto Residence…**

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted her cousin's name.

"Hai..hai..coming Sakura," Tomoyo replied softly. A dress in her hand. "Step out from the blind Sakura so I can help you dress," Tomoyo called out from behind the blinds. Sakura came out with her chemisette and corset on.

"Why do I have to wear this damn restraining corset Tomoyo?" Sakura whined.

"Because you look better with it on honey,"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Sakura put both hands on her hips. Tomoyo giggled.

"No Sakura dear, the dress needs a corset to make it look prettier. Not that you're fat it's just the way it is," Tomoyo smiles.

"Oh…okay, you with your design. And me having to modelled it for you guys," She whined again. Tomoyo, aunt Sonomi and her mother loves dressing her up in their design. Sometimes Sakura feels a little proud and sometimes a little tired of it. But she did it anyway. The dress really looks good. Sakura glanced to her right.

"I just can't believe you asked Marie to hold the video camera for you!" Sakura shrieked when she saw her maid holding Tomoyo's Video cam. Tomoyo is really unbelievable.

"Relax Kura-Chan,"

"Don't you go Kura-Chan on me, Tomoyo. What's so special about today that everyone is so busy about?." Sakura is puzzled.

"I just don't know Sakura, but you know how I love to get every single shot of you in my dress," Tomoyo walks around Sakura and admiring her handy work. The dress is cream in colour its sleeve is quarter in length. The dress's flower at the neck is sewn in with golden colour threads. A touch of blue, red and green flowers are scattered at the bottom of the gown. Sakura looks lovely in it.

The times come for them to go down to the hall. Tomoyo is wearing a princess cut dress. It is white and full of colourful small flowers printed from below the chest to the bottom. It makes her looks like a porcelain doll and it make Sakura giggled. They went down hand in hand. Just as the guest is arriving.

"Tomoyo," Sakura whispered.

"What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo turn to her.

"I don't know, my heart is beating wildly," Sakura clenched her chest.

"What's wrong Sakura? Is it hurting?" Tomoyo is concerned.

"No, not that way. Its pounding," Sakura look up at Tomoyo and smiled.

"Maybe you're nervous,"

"Why should I?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, come on or Touya will be furious with us making the guest waits," Tomoyo held to Sakura's hand and guide her to the Hall.

"Kombawa minna-san," They both greet the guest and their family.

"Good Evening Sakura, Tomoyo." Nadesiko smile. "This is my niece Tomoyo and my daughter Sakura, Yelan-san," Her mother introduces them to Yelan Li.

"Nice meeting you Sakura," Yelan greets her. Sakura bows and smile.

"This is my daughters, Sheifa, Fanran, Fiemel and Fuutie," The girls smiles at Sakura. She smiles back. "And that is Eriol my nephew and Syaoran my son," Sakura turn to her left and saw a guy with brown chestnut hair with big brown eyes. He takes her breath away but still she remembers her manners. She smile and bowed so does Tomoyo. She seems tensed. They walk to the sofa and take a seat while their parents are having conversation. Touya is having conversation with the Li sisters while Tomoyo and Sakura just look at each other and smiles.

"That's him Sakura, the one with blue hair," Tomoyo whispered to her.

"I know, I'm glad for you Tomoyo," Sakura clenched her cousin's hand.

"That Syaoran makes me feel weird," Sakura said.

"How weird?"

"I don't know, he takes my breath away," Sakura whispered again.

"I agree. He is good looking. Is he the kind of your dream guy?"

"Erm…1 criteria is there, pleasant looking. But I can't find others yet, since I didn't know him,"

"That's true, so why not know him better?" Tomoyo smile knowingly.

"What?..." Sakura's words were cut off…

"Good Evening ladies," Eriol was standing beside Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm Eriol Hirigizawa," He introduce himself. Syaoran just stands straight beside him.

"Nice meeting you," Sakura replied back in Chinese. Eriol and Syaoran were shocked. Tomoyo giggled.

"You knew Chinese?" Eriol ask her back in Chinese. Sakura nodded.

"I've been learning it since 1st grade, so does Tomoyo," Tomoyo nods her head. Sakura just smiles.

"How long have you been here Hirigizawa-san?" Sakura change back to Japanese.

"Not that long, 3 days and Eriol would do," Eriol said

"Then you can call me Sakura," Sakura said pleasantly.

"Are you staying with them Miss Daidouji?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"Iie… my mom is away, call me Tomoyo," She smiles. Eriol nod. He likes her when she smiles.

"So Li-san, how are taking Tomoeda? Is it pleasant enough?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"It's ok," He replied curtly. Sakura was taken aback. This guy is surely not talkative. They had dinner and everyone continue chatting so does Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura feels awkward sitting besides Syaoran and not saying anything. After dessert they walk to the library and have coffee there.

"Sakura, come here sweet heart" Fujitaka called his daughter.

"Sakura," Fujitaka held out his hand for Sakura's. She smiles and reached for it. She stands beside him.

"Today we are arranging the final arrangement for your engagement and wedding," Fujitaka

explained. Sakura blanked out.. '_engage? to whom'_

"Syaoran and you are getting married in 2 months," Sakura can't seem to breathe. '_Married to him? In two months time? That Syaoran? No…no. This isn't true, oh please tell me this isn't happening to me,'_ suddenly Tomoyo was right beside her. Holding onto her hand and squeezing it showing support. Sakura's face was terribly pale. Sakura gather up her thoughts and courage. She just smiles and nods.

"I'm sorry; it just came as a shock, excuses me," Sakura bowed and walked out.

**A/n: Well what do you think of my first chapter? Please R&R. I know its a little bit weird but… come on bear with me I'm trying my best. This is my first Fan fiction. Wait for the second chapter…**

**Aishiteru….**


	2. Figuring It Out

**Title: **My Sakura

**By: **Cherry Lea

**Summary: **Syaoran is forced into a marriage with Sakura. He is a cold hearted person. But a glance at Sakura makes his heart warm as if a fire lit up. He is finding a way to get out of the marriage but what if suddenly a baby is involved! And what will happen if his most precious possession is stolen by Sakura! Will he be furious! Read to find out. Please R&R.

**Rating: **M

**Aging: **Sakura & Tomoyo- 18……Syaoran & Eriol- 21

**Pairing: **SakuraXSyaoran, TomoyoXEriol

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

Previous chapter:

"Syaoran and you are getting married in 2 months," Sakura can't seem to breathe. '_Married to him? In two months time? That Syaoran? No…no. This isn't true, oh please tell me this isn't happening to me,'_ suddenly Tomoyo was right beside her. Holding onto her hand and squeezing it showing support. Her face was terribly pale. Sakura gather up her thoughts and courage. She just smiles and nods.

"I'm sorry; it just came as a shock, excuses me," Sakura bowed and walked out.

**Chapter 2 :** Figuring it Out

"Tell me this isn't true Tomoyo, this isn't happening to me," Sakura whispered in disbelieve. She graduated yesterday and today her father announces that she is to be married in two months time. Now she is standing outside at the balcony staring at the stars. The stars that always make her feel better, but today it didn't work.

"I know how you feel Kura-Chan but please, don't stand out here, you'll catch a cold," Tomoyo try to persuade Sakura to get back into the house. She even called her 'Kura-chan' that usually makes her smile. But today, it's not working too just like watching the stars.

"The truth is Tomoyo, I don't even know what I'm feeling right now, the only thing I feel is numb. Numb all over me. I don't even know if marrying right now is a good idea, what if I was meant to meat my dream guy? What if,…what if.." Sakura broke into tears. Tomoyo hugged her.

"Shh.. calm down Sakura. I'm here for you. You need to relax, think positive and talk to your family. They must have a reason arranging this marriage between you two," Tomoyo rubbed her back up and down. After awhile.

"Its freezing out here Sakura, don't you want to come in?"

"No, I just want to be alone for awhile. You go first, I'll be up soon," Tomoyo leave her alone. Sakura sighed.

'_Is it bad to be married to syaoran? I just knew him tonight. He is handsome; I can't deny that but is he kind? Or patient or even cheerful?. I just don't know. But a part of me is not objecting. The problem is the other part of me, I'm 18, and I want to leave my life to the fullest I want to go to parties with my friends, clubbing and attend college with them. What will Chiharu, Naoko and Rika think of me?.'_ Sakura sigh, she hugged herself and shivers. It's getting colder.

Suddenly she feels a coat covering her body. She turns and saw Syaoran standing beside her. She is wearing his coat. Sakura hold tighter to it.

"I asked for your father's permission to talk to you," He is so calm, his voice is as cool as the night breeze. That makes Sakura shivers even more, this man doesn't show his feeling to others. '_What am I into this time?'_ Sakura thought to herself. She looks at him. His jaw is tensed. Sakura knows this is hard for him too. There are lines of grimness in his face, it didn't show before but now at times like this it's obvious to her.

"I know it is hard for you to accept that we are going to get married soon Kinomoto-san, but I won't held you back from living your life. I don't think I have any other thing to say to you, so, good night Miss Kinomoto," Syaoran was about to leave.

"Call me Sakura," Syaoran didn't turn. He just nods and walks away. Sakura hugged his coat to herself. '_His scent is so pleasant, masculine and seducing.' _Sakura inhaled his perfume once again. '_Gosh…Sakura, what are you thinking of? Wake up Sakura'_ She tries to realise what she is into, but her heart has went in too deep. "Help me dear god," Sakura stared up to the sky and pray. She hopes she makes the right decision this time.

Sakura went up to her room; Tomoyo was reading a book while waiting for her.

"Want to talk about it?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura sits at the corner of her bed. She is still hugging Syaoran's coat. A small smile escapes her lips.

"Tomoyo, what do you think of all this?"

"I think every single thing that happens in our life has its own reason, I assure you Sakura. Something good will came out of your marriage," Tomoyo smile.

"You know what Tomoyo, actually I don't feel that bad. That's what makes me confuse right now, I should feel bad about this. Shouldn't I? An 18 year old girl marrying is not common these days. Will Rika, Chiharu and Naoko still be my friends? This is not another gamble we jump into, marriage means a lifetime to me. I want to have a relationship just like mom and dad," Sakura stared at her hands.

"I know Sakura, and you should not feel bad about this. I want you to remember. Follow your heart. You told me that every time I have a doubt in every single thing in my life, you should too. Be honest and sincere. Our heart will eventually lead us to the right path. Tell me Sakura, what is your heart telling you to do right now?" Tomoyo strokes Sakura's hair softly. Sakura look up into Tomoyo's smiling face.

"I feel like something is pulling me into marrying him, something that I need to do that will make things better. I don't know what and why but deep in my heart I knew I need to do this. I don't even know if something is in a mess, what I do know is that, 'that something' needed me to put it to right," Sakura speaks in determine. Tomoyo smiles.

"I see you are hugging someone's coat. May I ask who it belongs to? Or I already knew?" Tomoyo teased her. Sakura laugh.

"I think you already knew," Sakura blush.

"He is different Sakura, Eriol told me a little bit about him during dinner, the sister already took a liking to you in their first sight. I don't know about him, he is totally not like other guys in our school. That I'm sure of," Tomoyo try to make Sakura talk about Syaoran. She wants to know how Sakura is taking things in. Sakura sigh.

"Remember about our dream guy?" Tomoyo nodded. "Well, the night before our graduation day, I dreamt of someone. When you asked me about it that morning, I was quiet shocked but I think it was just coincidence. What I told you about is based on my dream. Somehow it pictures me in love and being love by someone wonderful. Every time I'm around him my heart beat faster, I can't seem to catch my breath it's hard for me to speak or even think straight. What I do know is he called me Ying Fa. Does that seem weird to you?"

"Ying Fa is your name in Chinese, Sakura. Did you forget that?"

"Are you saying that my dream guy is Chinese? In other words……Syaoran?" Sakura eyed Tomoyo, impatience to hear her answer.

"I'm not implying anything sweet heart, it's just a statement. Who knows if you're lucky it might really be him?" Tomoyo shrugged her shoulder.

"Thanks Tomoyo, how about a talk with my family tomorrow morning. After things are settled we meet the girls at the mall or even pick them up in my new RAV4?"

"That's a good idea, might as well tell them as soon as possible," Tomoyo gave Sakura a hugged. "That's my girl, back to smiling Kura-Chan," Sakura laughed.

**

* * *

Morning….**

"Sakura are you ready?" Tomoyo called out for her from the side of her room, she was looking out at the garden. Sakura is still drying her hair.

"Hai, lets go Tomoyo, the girls are waiting for us at Chiharu's house around 10 o'clock, but I need to talk to my family first after breakfast," Sakura came out with her Levi's ladies cut jeans and a pink shirt with 'Angel' writing on it. She looks so cute. They eat their breakfast together.

"Yuri, where is my family?" Sakura asked one of the housemaids after they finished breakfast.

"They are at the library miss,"

"Thank you Yuri," the maid bow and walk away.

"Sakura, why don't you go and talk to your family. I just want to have a walk around your back garden," Tomoyo suggested to Sakura.

"Okay, I'll speed dial you after I've done. Meet you at the front door okay, ja ne," Sakura agreed and left. Tomoyo sigh and walk towards the back garden. It was her and Sakura's favourite place. Aunt Nadesiko's garden is beautiful. There is a wide pond with a small bridge over it. Dozens kind of flowers were grown there, but their most favourite place is a big Sakura tree that face the pond. Wandering around alone always brings back sweet memories. Tomoyo never quarrelled with Sakura. They are the best of friends. Knowing Sakura is getting married somehow left a hollow in her heart. She's going to lose her best friend. Maybe not completely but, things will be different after Sakura becomes Syaoran's wife. Tomoyo reach a gazebo. She sits on a big swing that looks like a bed. When they were 9 Sakura begs uncle Fuji to make a swing bed for them. She says it makes her feels like a Princess. Tomoyo always laugh remembering how Uncle Fuji just smile and agrees that she is a princess, a princess in everyone's heart. Uncle Fuji is very understanding and loving. An idea came to Tomoyo's mind. She rushes back to the house to plan out her idea.

**

* * *

Kinomoto's Library**

"I'm so sorry Sakura about not telling you that you need to be married to him earlier," Fujitaka speaks softly to his daughter. Touya just sit back beside his mother and stare at Sakura who eventually lower her head all the time.

"Don't worry Sakura, if that Chinese Gaki tries anything bad on you just tell me, I'll kick his ass," Touya try to cheer Sakura up.

"Onii-chan," Sakura whined at Touya. Touya laughed at her expression. She was blushing.

"I just want to know the reason," Sakura look up at her father. Fujitaka swallowed in painfully, this is the time he dragged for so long. He turns to his wife. Nadesiko just look at him with pleading eyes.

"Before Syaoran's father dies, he was my best friend. We agreed to get you and Syaoran married and merge our companies. Both in China and here in Japan. One of our rivals the Fukuyama is threatening to run over our company. To prevent that, we need to merge. Secondly, I'm going to hand over the company to Touya in a year or two, maybe sooner. I think it's better for Touya. My part of the company shares will be divide to both of you, and one quarter of it belongs to the Li Empire. And a quarter of Li's empire share will be given to Sakura after she marries Syaoran. These past years we're having few difficulties that both we and the Li Empire allowed outsiders, which are non-family members to buy the shares. This is where the problem begins. My economical advisors found out from a few security checks up on the buyers that the trust that has been trying to buy almost a quarter of our shares and Li's are the Fukuyama. But they change their name to hide their identity. I and the Li's have secretly bought back those shares. But still we didn't salvage all of them. So to be on the safe side we decide to merge now and prevent Fukuyama from taking over our Empire. I hope you understand Sakura. This is the only way we could keep our Empire from falling into other people's hand," Fujitaka explains to Sakura. It was complicated but she understands it. Sakura remains quiet for awhile. She doesn't know how to respond or what to say. She takes a deep breath and stands up.

"So, it is about business. I understand father, thank you for the time you spare to explain things to me, I appreciate it much. I'll be going now, see all of you for dinner I think, ja ne Touya," Sakura smiles and step out in o the hallway. She speeds dial Tomoyo and grab her car key.

"Why do I have a feeling that she hates us my love," Fujitaka ask his wife.

"Give her sometime my dear; she will adapt herself into this idea. Sakura is a good child," Nadesiko try to sooth her husbands worry. She knows it is hard on Sakura, but it is for the best.

"I do hope this will work out Okaa-san, Otou-San. I don't want our decisions to ruin her life just because she is a good child and thinks of her family. I want her to get the best out of everything," Touya still feels sore in his heart when he saw the expression on Sakura's face. He loves his sister so much. He cares for her; never would he allow anyone to hurt her. But if she marries Syaoran, he won't have anymore rights to protect her. That what makes him even more scare to let her go.

**

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo,**

Sakura drive casually to Chiharu's house. The girls are waiting for her to pick them up. Sakura honk her car's hone. The girls appeared cheerfully down the steps and jump into the RAV4. They were laughing all the way to the mall. When they reach the mall, Sakura parks her car. All of them are excited.

"Good job Sakura, nice driving," Naoko compliments her.

"No biggie, it's just driving anyway. Hey why don't we watch a movie then we could shopping a little after that as usual we hang out at 'The Stash' what do you think?" Sakura gave her opinion.

"Cool, I need to buy a present for Takashi. His birthday is next week," Chiharu told the girls.

"Woo… Chi you sure are getting soft on him, Takashi is it? No more Yamazaki-kun?" Naoko teased Chiharu.

"Aw, stop it you guys. I know its lil weird but he asked me out on a date the last day of school,"

"Last year, wow that boy sure have some guts store in him. I never taught he could stand up and ask you out Chi, no offence but he sure is a bit scared of you," Sakura laugh at her own words. Its true, if Yamazaki starts rumbling lies, just handed him to Chi, she's the only one

who could handle him.

"Lets go and buy the tickets. Or else it's getting crowded soon," The girls went on and watch a movie. It was 'the Perfect Man'.

"That was cool…," Cheered Rika.

"Way… too cool. Hey lets shoot of to The Stash," The girls always hang out at the stash. They even have their own waiter who has a crush on Sakura. They take their usual spot and Sakura as always order their favourite.

"Okay, one Esprit orange tangerine, one vanilla coke float, two strawberries ice blended, and one vanilla milk shake," The waiter Tori Hashiru nodded and smile.

"Nice to have you back Sakura-Chan," Tori finished writing down the order.

"Nice to meet you too Tori-kun, erm… what's the cake of the day?" Sakura try to strain her neck to have a look at the board.

"Oh it's the chocolate cheese cake, want to try some,"

"Why not, gave us a slice, I think that's all Tori-kun," Tori went away.

"That guy totally have a crush on you Sakura," Naoko whisered.

"Ssh… don't be ridiculous. Okay, girls I have a reason bringing you out today," Sakura paused. She looks pleadingly at Tomoyo.

"Sakura wants to say something important, so I beg all of you to listen first and questions later, okay?" Tomoyo speaks out reasonably and the girls just nodded confusedly.

"In a month I'm going to be engaged, and another month, married. My husband to be is Li Syaoran the President of the Li Empire. I just knew about it last night," Sakura stares at her hand after finishing what she needs to say. It took the girls a few minutes to absorb the information and the first to one to react is Rika.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura, why do you look so sad?. Are you against it?" Rika rubbed her back try to sooth the tension in Sakura.

"I'm not, but still figuring out everything. From my feelings, future, life, study, career, friends any many things more. Its complicated than you think," Sakura whined.

"Then why not figure it out with us Sakura-Chan. You know we are here when ever you need us," Chiharu reached for her hands. Naoko smiles brightly and nodded.

"Thanks you guys, you're all the best," Sakura hugged them. Their drinks arrive and the girls continue chatting. They agrees that they will contact Sakura everyday, spent time as always since Syaoran said he wont held Sakura's life back. Sakura was happy that her friends supported her. They can't plan a lot since Sakura haven't know everything about her marriage.

"Well, let's shoot of to Sakura's home. I've a surprise for all of you," Tomoyo said after they ended the topics on Sakura's marriage.

"Ow, what is it Tomoyo?" Sakura try to pry.

"Wait and see, lets go girls," Sakura drive home. When she arrived and parked her car, Tomoyo blind folded her and pulled her along to the back of the house without her knowing. The girls exclaimed in delights. Tomoyo loosen the fold and Sakura gasped.

"Tomoyo, it's wonderful. Thanks." Sakura hugged her. Tomoyo's surprise was a private picnic at the garden back doors. She planed with the cook that morning to bake some pastries that Sakura loves so much and a few plate of sandwich with soft drinks. The girl can't stop giggling and flash back to their school days. Suddenly a voice called out for them. Sakura turns, to her astonishment. There standing right behind them is their old friend Mei Lin.

"Mei Lin, is that really you," Sakura cant believe her eyes.

"I'm surely is Mei Lin dear Kura-Chan," Sakura cry out and run to hugged her friend.

"Its been a few years since I meet you Mei Lin," Sakura try to remember.

"Ya, I know. I've been a little busy and held back in China,"

"So, what brings you to Japan," Sakura tugs Mei Lin's hand and ask her to sit dow on their picnic mat.

"Well, dear Sakura it seems that you're the reason I'm here,"

"Me, why me?" Sakura was confused. A voice that Sakura knew too well answered her question.

"She is my cousin," Sakura turns back and there the great Li Syaoran stood with his hand in his trousers pocket. Sakura feel a little giddy and can't seem to speak. '_How the hell can this man do this to me?. This strange feelings that coiled in the pit of my stomach'_ . Sakura cursed herself.

"Good Evening Li-San," Sakura bowed. He just nodded.

After the scene, Syaoran told Sakura that her father wants to meet them in his office. Then he insist she takes him on a tour around her back garden.

**

* * *

In the Garden**

"We are going back to China after one week of our honey moon in Paris. It's up to you whether to continue your studies at the local Universities, work with me in the office or stay at home. The choices are yours Sakura," Syaoran explains to her.

"Hai, Li-San," She replied curtly. '_He still didn't gave me permission to call him Syaoran, is he colder than I think he is'_. Sakura reach the pond where there is a small bridge is built to cross the big pond. Syaoran crossed it casually. Sakura didn't notice a gap at the middle of the bridge and almost lost her footing. Syaoran grabbed her arm and the other hand her waist.

"You seem to indulge yourself in day dreams Sakura," Sakura blushed. There Syaoran spontaneously smiled seeing her getting embarrassed. Sakura was taken aback. '_God, how awesome he looks when he smile. Tomoyo did say he never smiles in anyone company accept a fake smile'_. Syaoran didn't let go of her hand. They continue walking in silence. It was peaceful. Sakura saw the swing bed. Knowing her reaction Syaoran brought her there. She sits on it while Syaoran lean on the Gazebo's wall. He stares at her.

'_What am I going to do with such a naïve teenage wife that is also so damn lovely? She is such an Angel. And that angel is mine, my Sakura. Oh shit what the hell I'm thinking?' _He seems to be doing that a lot lately, thinking such rubbish. He cursed himself.

"Do you think I'm beautiful Li-san?" Sakura doesn't even know what's wrong with her. She realised it too late.

'_Beautiful, Hell… I think you're gorgeous Sakura. But I wont tell you that,'_.. " Why would you want to know Sakura,"

"I never have a boyfriend in my life ever, I don't know what boys thinks about me,"

"Does their opinion matters to you Sakura," Syaoran slowly straightened his posture and inch his way to the squirming little angel in front of him.

"Nah……but yours does matters to me," Sakura whispered while staring down at her feet that barely touch the ground with her sitting on the swing. Syaoran thank god his hearing is sharp, or else he won't even make out what the hell Sakura's mumbling about. Something makes him want to take her. He softly makes Sakura looks at him by touching her chin.

"I'm glad Sakura," Then without realising what he is doing, his lips touch hers. It feels like he just reaches paradise. Sakura gasped but feels wonderful by his touch.

**Sorry it takes me longer to update but, do review. I'm a lil bit busy this week. My Exam is getting nearer. So i do hope you guys like my second chapter. Thank you to the ones that reviewed my story.**

**Aisheteru**


	3. Getting To Know Sakura

**Title: **My Sakura

**By: **Cherry Lea

**Summary: **Syaoran is forced into a marriage with Sakura. He is a cold hearted person. But a glance at Sakura makes his heart warm as if a fire lit up. He is finding a way to get out of the marriage but what if suddenly a baby is involved! And what will happen if his most precious possession is stolen by Sakura! Will he be furious! Read to find out. Please R&R.

**Rating: **R

**Aging: **Sakura & Tomoyo- 18……Syaoran & Eriol- 21

**Pairing: **SakuraXSyaoran, TomoyoXEriol

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

Previous Chapter:

"I'm glad Sakura," Then without realising what he is doing, his lips touch hers. It feels like he just reaches paradise. Sakura gasped but feels wonderful by his touch.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Getting To Know Sakura

Sakura stares at her face in the mirror in front of her, Tomoyo is talking on the phone with someone. Then she walks back to her side of the bed and stares up at the ceiling. That evening her father told them, Sakura and Syaoran, that if both of them are not comfortable with the marriage they could break it of after a year. Sakura was hoping things will turn out well. That same evening Mei Lin came for tea, she couldn't believe that her old friend sice primary school is Syaoran's cousin. Mei Lin went back to China a few years back. She never knew why. But now she is glad Mei Lin is back. The Six Awesome Girls will be back on the road, they will have a good time planning her engagement and wedding. Sakura miss going out to the club with her friends, they drop that habit before attending final year. Sakura and her friends want to focus more on their studies and it does pays back. Their results are satisfying. Her parents allowed them to have fun at the club because Touya would accompany them, after all the club they visited are Fujitaka's family friends. That is why the girls who at the time are under aged are allowed to get in.

Her father's conversation stills linger in her mind. She needs to live with Syaoran in China after they're married. Syaoran is going to stay in Japan until their wedding day then they shoot of for their honeymoon. Lives without her friends, how will it goes?. Sakura tries not to think worse out of everything. Tomorrow is another day of shopping; the girls' wants to spent time planning her big day and Syaoran's elder sisters will be there too. Sakura sighed. Syaoran kissed her. It was her first kiss and it feels wonderful. The only thing is Syaoran's reaction towards it. He just stared at her and step away, Sakura was paralysed by his touch she can't seem to do anything. Before he went away he did say something. It was 'Angel'. He said 'Angel'. Sakura was confused, then she realise she was wearing her angel pink shirt. '_Is it that, he doesn't approve of the way I dress?'_. Sakura make a face, what is wrong with her dressing? Sakura's mind does not stop riling.

"What was that face supposes to mean kura-chan?" Tomoyo shook her out of her reverie.

"Nothing Tomoyo, who are you talking to on the phone?" Sakura asked her, she was to busy spending time in her head and didn't even spare a thought towards Tomoyo.

"Eriol, he called me. He wants to meet me after we spent the day at the mall. You don't mind do you Sakura?" Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

"Of course not Tomoyo, I like him a lot. What about you, any progress?"

"He is sweet and soft spoken too. I don't even have to pursue. He is the one courting me. How was your day after you spoke to your father? I saw Syaoran took you on a walk,"

"It was ok I guess, I'm feeling much older then I really am right now Tomoyo. It seems being around Syaoran makes me want to grow up. He is so serious. I can't predict anything or guess what he is thinking of," Sakura didn't want to tell Tomoyo yet about her first kiss. It is something she wants to save for herself.

"You'll get use to it don't worry, go to sleep ok. I assure you, you'll be dead on your feet by tomorrow's night. The girls are determined to accompany you on your shopping expedition for your new wardrobe. So……Oyasumi Sakura-Chan, sweet dreams," Tomoyo switch off the bedside lamp and went to sleep. Sakura toss and turn. She can't forget the kiss. '_I suppose he is getting a good night sleep. Not like me, a mere teenage girl who still feeling dreamy after my first kiss. Uh……life is not fair'. _Sakura grumbles to herself and eventually went to sleep.

**

* * *

Syaoran…**

Eriol is chatting animatedly on his cell phone. He just shook his head and walk to the balcony. Tonight the stars fill the sky. Every time he looks upon a star, it reminds him of Sakura. That night he saw her freezing herself alone out at the balcony. She looks so fragile and staring up at the stars. She looks like she is praying, wishing and hoping. It somehow triggers a feeling in his heart. How could he ruin an innocent girl's life? She is such an angel, she deserve better then her fate right now. The fate that was written by her family and his. Syaoran has long since accepted his fate. He is the leader of the empire. His family needs him, but not Sakura, there are thing that she wants to do, things that was written all over her. Syaoran heard a lot of her. At first he didn't realise it but after awhile he knew why the elders sent Mei Ling to Japan. They planned it. They want to know what kind of a person Sakura was, and they seem to agree to the decision. He is going to be married to Kinomoto Sakura.

That evening in her father's library, Fujitaka told them that they should at least be married for a whole year. If until then, they still want to break off the marriage, the procedure will be done. Syaoran doesn't want to say a thing about it. He has made his decision, no matter what he is going to divorce Sakura after a year. He can't live with her. He wants a better life for her. Not a life with a cold hearted guy like him. He does not know how to love anymore or any warm feelings towards anyone accept his family but even then he does not show it. He does not want Sakura to loose her personality over his behaviour towards her. Sakura is young and emotional. She will be hurt by him. She is use to love, people loves her. Her friends, family, even the entire household is close to her. That will never happen between them. Syaoran raked his hair with his fingers. He was tempted that evening in the gazebo. She was like inviting him to kiss her. She didn't care for other's opinions but she does if it is his. Mei Lin is talking to Eriol right now, they are making too much noise that it distract him. He went inside to have a look.

"Good evening Xiao Lang, I was just talking to Eriol. It seems he is besotted with a very close friend of mine. Tomoyo. You know her right? Your future wife's cousin?" Mei Lin cheerfully speeks up.

"I do know her Mei Lin, and I'm glad for you Eriol," Syaoran took a seat opposite them. Eriol smile.

"It's great to know that finally Sakura is going to be apart of the family. I won't be lonely anymore. At least she could accompany me to the clubs at night after this, you don't mind do you Xiao Lang?. After all you told me you won't hold her back with her life. She is just another business isn't she?" Mei Lin just loves playing with Syaoran's patience. The only thing that he holds much onto in his life. He is not easily distracted or angered. He always keeps a cool composure. And its getting colder that Mei Lin was a little worried he will die of it. But thank god he still show some towards Eriol. Eriol is his playmate since childhood, they both share secrets which no one else knew of no matter if it's about girls or feelings. They have their vow, best friend till death. Mei Lin respects that. But they only confide in each other in private. If they are with others, they treat each other like superiors.

"Sakura went for clubbing?" Syaoran asked keeping deaf ears towards Mei Lin sarcasm earlier.

"Of course she does, so does Tomoyo. The girls love dancing. They went clubbing every week nights, but they stop going before their final year. Sakura cares a lot for her studies," Mei Lin explained.

"So it seems, how was everything in China Mei Lin," Syaoran changed the topic.

"Everything is fine Xiao Lang. no need to worry. The elders aren't patient you know, they want you to hasten the marriage, but I don't think it'll be good for Sakura," Mei Lin was a little unsure.

"Why are they in such a hurry?" Syaoran specifically point the question towards Eriol.

"Well, in this past week. There is another trust try to break into our hold of shares but following your instruction our accountants won't allow anyone to buy our share for another few month's even family. The stock holders are now families only and as you knew a few untraceable holders. They monopolised our share about 10 in counting. We have frozen all type of activity trades in our shares. The holders can't sell or even buy another share for the time being until further notice," Eriol explain to Syaoran.

"And what seems to be the problem?" Syaoran asked.

"Yesterday, one of the stock holders wants to change legality of their business right in Li Empire to one of the other stock holder. His reason is that he is in a downfall in his business and trying to do everything he can to save his company," Eriol try to soften the news. He knew it is a little bad but Syaoran will handle it right.

"He will jeopardize our safety barrier towards the Fukuyama. How many of the shares he is holding on to?" Syaoran seems to contemplate the consequences and his strategy.

"About 3, one in our empire and the other one in Kinomoto's," Eriol is dreading the conversation he knew where this is going.

"And this other stock holders, how many percent does he have?"

"3, same as the other one he has each 1 of our shares and 2 of Kinomoto's. We realised that this trust is the one taking over the other 0.3 of the Ming's and another 0.2 that belongs to Rao's the 1.5 is their own. They are trying to buy up as many shares as they can,"

"And the other 4?"

"The one that's left is mainly our shares and it belongs to family. Few of our aunts and cousins. They are just sleeping partners that shares a profit after just a few percent of shares,"

"This holder, is he trying to gave up on both of his shares in our empire and Kinomoto,"

"Yes, I've conform it with Lai one of Kinomoto's advisors. We've been combining our research and we realised a few out break in the past that the Fukuyama cause but we have bought back the shares from them without them knowing. We are half assured that this uproar is also the doings of The Fukuyama," Eriol is straining.

"Have you finished the procedure of changing names of our shares before my order of freezing all activities in our stocks business?"

"I did, and we've already put it up on the stock boards, this is when the holder trying to change legality, he didn't personally tell us that he wants to sell it but he wants the other holder to handle it for him in another six month until he stabilize his company," Syaoran was quiet for awhile.

"Tomorrow, we'll have meetings with the Kinomoto. After that I will decide what to do. Eriol, about your research, are you combining our shares and the Kinomoto's? I realise you describing both our stocks,"

"I have, and I'm asking your permission to combine our stocks account with the Kinomoto since its easier for us to trace other out break in both of our empire and our barrier will be much effective,"

"I agree with that, we'll bring it up tomorrow during the meeting, Good night Eriol, Mei Lin" He nodded.

"Don't forget our night out with the guys tomorrow at the Freezing In Club," Eriol remind him. Syaoran nod again and left.

"Oh…I do hope I'll make it to my date with Tomoyo tomorrow," Eriol frowned.

"I'm sure you will, if not I'll make sure you'll spent time with her," Mei Lin smile slyly.

"It is so like you Mei Lin; I know what you're thinking. But make sure don't over do it or else we will get the consequences," Eriol just grin. He knew Mei Lin too well.

"Oh…come on. It's for his best. After all you know how damn possessive he gets with his belongings. One it is his, he'll hold on to it, but of course he didn't realise it," Mei Lin still smiling.

"Don't play with the wolf Mei Lin, you'll get bite," Eriol advise her.

"I'll make sure I won't," Mei Lin just smile knowingly.

**

* * *

The Mall...**

"Sakura, this one looks nice," Feimel shows a pair of earrings to Sakura. Sakura walks up to her.

"It is, it suits my complexion don't you think?" Sakura is holding it up to her ear. She is wearing sleeveless collar blouse in white with knee length jeans skirt. She pairs it with white Adidas sport shoes. She looks cheeky. Feimel nods. It has been a few hours of shopping. They bought so much. From cloths to lingerie, books, CDs and many more. They are having a good time. Sakura looks at the earrings it's a love shape with pink diamond in it.

"Sakura, gave it to the sales girl to packed, Sheifa bought it for you," Mei Lin told her.

"Oh, you don't have to Sheifa," Sakura feels guilty.

"Don't worry I want to, a gift from me to my little sister in law," She hugged Sakura. Sakura blushed.

"Sakura, lets have a drink I'm tired," Fuutie cry out. Sakura laugh. As usual they went to The Stash. Sakura ordered their usual and the sisters ordered theirs.

"Sakura, Rika wants to buy some sewing stuff so does the others, we'll be back okay," Tomoyo runs out with Mei Lin and the other girls leaving Sakura alone with the sisters.

"Sakura, we need to talk with you about Syaoran," Fiemel started.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I know you think he is a bit cold and serious but the truth is he is not. Something made him that way. Something bad, really bad," Fanren open up.

"What do you mean? Has Syaoran been through something bad or something?" Sakura was a little alarmed.

"Yes, but it's not our secret to tell. The thing is, we want you to be strong Sakura. We have faith in you. You are the only one who could bring him back to normal. Be tough Sakura, don't ever agree to anything that he will regret afterwards. It'll break him more. Sometimes he is thinking of others to much. He didn't think of him self. And now, we want you to think for him. Take care of him Sakura," Sheifa holds on to Sakura hands while telling her their wishes. Sakura was taken aback.

"I'm too young, I'm afraid I'll make the wrong decisions," Sakura feels like crying.

"Do not worry Sakura, have faith; we won't be there when you live with him in Hong Kong. You and he will live in your own house. Just promise us that you will at least try," Feimel assure her.

"I promise," Sakura smile brightly.

"Promise what?" Suddenly the masculine present of Syaoran is visible to Sakura. She doesn't realise he was there.

"Oh…Sakura promise to let us plan everything for the engagement and the wedding," Fuutie cheered. Syaoran just raised his brow and take a seat beside Sakura.

"Eriol, you're here too?" Sakura looks up to Eriol who was standing behind Syaoran.

"Actually I'm the one who dragged him out here Sakura. Where is Tomoyo?" Eriol as usual smile sweetly.

"Oh, she's next door buying some stuff. You can go over if you want to," Sakura tell him.

"I'll do just that. Oh and Sakura do guard my companion. I don't want him to leave me here, thanks," Sakura laugh while Syaoran shoot death glares towards Eriol.

"I need to talk to Sakura," Syaoran suddenly speaks to his sisters.

"Go on," Fanren just stood there with her other sisters.

"Alone," Syaoran stammered. The girls make faces and leave them alone. Sakura laugh at their antics.

"What is it Li-San?" Sakura turns to him.

"Well Sakura, what do you think of this marriage?"

"I just accept it as a duty to my parents. But I'll try my best to make out everything good out of this," Sakura try to speak as serene as possible. She was train to talk to elders and superiors by her mother.

"So it doesn't matter if we were married tomorrow, another week or next year right? It'll be just the same isn't it? You've already accept it," Syaoran test her.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura was a little puzzled by his attitude.

"Because we are getting married in a month, exactly 27 days and 16 hours to go until you walked up the altar. If I'm not mistaken, another 5 days and 5 hours until our engagement day," Syaoran told her coolly while leaning back on his seat facing Sakura. Sakura was too shocked. After awhile she takes a deep breath.

"I'm fine with it Li-san." Sakura leaned back too, but in defeat. It seems to get worse everyday. She sighs. _'So much for a romantic propose…phuh...' _Sakura whine under her breath. Somehow it make Syaoran smirk when he heard her. '_It won't harm to pretend for her, she is a teenage after all. And this is her first marriage proposal,'_ Syaoran sigh exasperatedly. Such luck to be married to a sweet teenage angel. Suddenly he kneels on one knee in front of Sakura. Sakura gasped.

"Howeee……Li-san!" Sakura panicked.

"Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran paused and reached for her hand. Sakura blush, the entire customer is looking at them. Syaoran smiled his rare smile that will makes every girls melt to their knees. He softly kissed her hand.

"Will you gave me the honour of being my bride?" Syaoran stares at her emerald eyes. He could get lost in it. Sakura can't seem to breathe. She didn't see her friends, Syaoran's sisters and Eriol on the other side of her table.

"I will," She breathes out. The whole café cheered so does her friends. Syaoran smiled and kissed her lips. The soft kiss she experiences yesterday, but this time a little more gentle and short. He stood up and took a seat back beside her. The others join them.

"Phew… what a show, lucky I brought my handy cam with me," Tomoyo teased her.

"Mou…Tomoyo……"Sakura squealed. The others laugh. Sakura blushed; Tomoyo still didn't stop her handy cam from recording without Sakura knowing. They went back after that, the girls to Sakura's since they're going for a night out together. They rushed to get ready.

It was 9 o'clock. Sakura is putting on some lip gloss. She doesn't like make up. She stands back and views herself in front of the long mirror by the blinds that she uses to cover herself when she is changing her cloths. Sakura is wearing tube top corset like which is soft yellow and a tight knee length black leather skirt. Tomoyo helped her make her hair into soft curls. It reaches halfway to her waist. After putting on some loose powder and pink lip gloss, she slips her dainty feet into a black 3 inch high heeled black leather boots that match her skirts and she is ready to go. She holds on to her black purse and wait for the others.

Tomoyo as usual is modest; she wears a sleeveless collar shirt in black with tight black and white stripe slacks that flows at her heels. She tied her long black hair into a high pony tail and wears a platform shoe not forgetting a big rimmed designer's eye wear. She loves those glasses so much. Tomoyo is busy taping her friends. Mei Lin wears a red spaghetti strap with white mini skirt. Chiharu wears one piece orange bare back dress with low v neck that reaches her knees, she looks simple. Naoko wears a long dark blue skirt that slashed to her middle thigh on both sides; she pairs it with a floral one sleeves blouse. Rika wears simple ladies cut jeans with pink tube and white over coat.

The girls look ravishing. Tonight Sakura is driving Touya's Black Lexus while Mei Lin will be driving Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika in Sakura's RAV4. Tomoyo will be with Sakura. Touya is like a wild beast, Yukito his best friend who happens to be there has to hold onto him when the girls drive off. He is furious that his father allowed Sakura goes clubbing on her own, he even warn Touya not to followed her. Sakura is in great mood although she was a bit tired during their shopping expedition. She drives skilfully to the Freezing In Club. The clubs belongs to the Yamazaki. Chiharu didn't know about it but Sakura wants to surprises her. She is sure Takashi will be there. He'll drop dead just by looking at Chi. Sakura giggled. She can't wait to move her body to the music as usual. She misses going for a dance with the girls, and now they don't have to wear the special tag anymore. They're all eighteen. Gosh how great does it feels to be eighteen.

They arrive and Sakura asked the jockey to park her car, the girls didn't have to be in line. They are well known there. The body guard at the door smiles and great them.

"Good Evening Miss Sakura, nice to have you back. It has been quiet some time hasn't it?" He smiled at Sakura.

"It sure has Andre, I sure miss to be here," She then steps in with the girls; a surge of adrenaline ran thru them. Sakura was attended by a body guard. Her usual one.

"Sakura, you're back," Hans hugged her.

"Yeah, can you take us to our usual booth Hans, if you still save it for us," Sakura talked a little loudly since the song has been played.

"Sure can Sakura, let the girls walk first. Hey Chi you knew the stairs right?" Hans shouted at Chi.

"Sure do Hans, lets go girls," Chi leads the way, Sakura and Hans the last. Sakura chat with Hans while Tomoyo tape all she can of the girls.

"Hey Hans, is Takashi here today?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, today the guys gathered up. All of them are in their usual booth. Why?"

"Sent a message for me to him, will ya?"

"Anything for you Sakura," Hans laughed.

"Well, tell him tonight's gonna be my night and my show, hope he wont mind," Sakura decide to have real fun without her brother.

"Sure. Hey, where's Touya? Isn't he supposed to chaperone you every time you and the girls went for clubbing?" Hans asked.

"Oh, my dad said he is release from that duty, since I'm gonna be married soon," Sakura laughed remembering his brother's reaction when she drove out that evening.

"That's great Sakura, I'll tell our DJ that the six awesome girls are back, go up over your seat I'll escort you back down when your songs are up okay?" Hans patted her back.

"Thanks a lot Hans," Sakura climb up the stairs to their usual booth. The up stairs booths are usually save for VIPs. There are only four booths each booth have their own stairs the booth are situated at four corner of the club, it is facing each other. Sakura occupied one and the one opposite her usually is taken by Takashi and his friends and she saw him. Sakura hope he sees Chi.

"Oh… how I miss our booth," Mei Lin shrieked.

"We too Mei Lin, after you went back to China, We stop going clubbing a year before graduation," Rika explained.

"Where Hans go?" Chi asked Sakura who just entered their booth. Sakura take her seat facing the wide clear glass window covering the booth. It allows them to check out everything from top.

"Oh…be ready girls, I think we're up to a heat party tonight. Hans just went to inform the DJ that we're back. Next song is ours," Sakura turns and grins widely. The girls jumped up and down excitedly.

**

* * *

The Boys…**

"Hey guys, long time no see," Takashi greets his guest. There was Eriol, Syoran, Shan, Ren and himself. They were friends for a very long time. Eriol and Syaoran was his cousin on his mother's side while Shan and Ren on his father's. They went to the same boarding school once. Syaoran and Eriol is 21, Shan is 23, and Ren and him 20. Takashi's parents sent them for an education in a boarding school when he was 10. There he met the other of his cousin. They occasionally met during Family gatherings and became close to each other. When Syaoran's father died. He and Eriol quit the school and went back to China and continued there under the instruction of the elders. Takashi did the same but Shan and Ren stay on.

Takashi came back to Japan and continued in local school. There he meets back with Chiharu. Eventually after having a long crushed on her he asked her out on a date after her last exam papers. Shan Terada who is a genius, graduated early. He became one of the teachers for junior high in his school and teaches the girls gym class. Rika likes him but she is the silent type. The girls knew of it but they decided to let Rika do it on her own. She needs time. And Ren is the bad boy, he is extremely handsome but never involve in a commitment. They usually went for a drink in the club after the gatherings they had to attend. Now Takashi met Eriol and Syaoran a lot more since their companies is working on a job together. They're chatting along updating each others on what has been happening in their life. Syaoran is staring out the wide see thru glass. Something caught his eyes, A few girls stepping up the stairs opposite theirs, but the last one was with a guy he hugged her chatted and something makes the girl laugh. Somehow the figure is so damn familiar to him. Then the girl step out from the shadows and the guy walk away after patting her back. It was Sakura. Syaoran's jaw tightened, his body tensed he was gripping the handle of his seat. '_Damn that man, how dare he touch my Sakura, oh damn to hell…shit. What's getting into me? Why the hell I'm going into the possessive mode,'_ Syaoran cursed silently and try to control himself.

"Hey who's occupying the opposite booth Takashi? Ain't it usually empty?" Shan who is a regular at the club asked Takashi. Shan always came there for a drink with Takashi during week nights.

"I don't know, let me take a closer look," Takashi stood up and stand nearer to the see thru glass. He saw a girl turn in her seat. '_Is that Sakura?_ _Gosh, if she's here Chi must be here too,'_ Takashi smile broadly.

"Damn, they surely are outrageous," Takashi turns back to his companions.

"Who are they?" Ren asked out of curiosity.

"They are the…" Takashi didn't get to finish his sentence. The DJ's voice boomed out filing the club.

"Ho……Attention you guys out there! Better step out on the dance floor. Bettcha never will have this again, let's get into the fever. The Six Awesome Girls are back. Ladies hold on to your man. The next songs goes out to the Dancing Queens, this will be the warming up" The song came out and it was 'Satisfaction' by Benni Benassi. The girls step down from their booth. First it was Naoko followed by Rika, Mei Lin, Chiharu and Sakura. Tomoyo stayed by the glass window to tape them.

"If it's not the modest queen Tomoyo, always stayed back to tape them," Takashi smiles.

"How sweet, my darling Chi is here," Takashi was staring at Chiharu he almost drop dead looking at Chiharu. She was sexy, while Syaoran can't take his eyes off Sakura. She looks ravishing. Shan was tongue tied. He never knew Rika goes out for clubbing. Ren eyes are specifically on a girl. She looks Daring but still untouched. He smirk, another challenged for Ren Youkuchi.

"And they are…?" This time Ren truly wants to know.

"They are as the DJ said, the six awesome girls. Sakura is the leader; they went for clubbing since they were 15. Touya, her bother usually accompanies them but today no sign of the dragon I think. Guys never dare to come near if the dragons stood over the glass window. Look over there," Takashi pointed to Tomoyo who is busy taping her girls who make their way to the middle of the dance floor.

"That my friend is the modest queen of all, Tomoyo Daidouji. She only dances occasionally. To celebrate, or when she became hyper active. Never knew when it'll come. But once she's on beware…She's a freak but a pretty one at that and for others information she is now with Eriol my friend," Takashi slapped Eriol's back.

"You lucky man," the guys cheered. Eriol smile nodded his head and held up his hand appreciating it. Syaoran smirk and the others laugh.

"Then there is My Chiharu Miharu, my girl is one of them never when over the limit kind of girl. But still feisty." Takashi shook his head. The guys laugh again.

"Third, there is Rika. Simple, nice, plain girl but very smart in the head. The planner of the group. Erm……I think she is still single, although I heard from the girls that she has a crushed on someone I closely knew of," The guys whistled including Syaoran. But Shan didn't.

"Back off…she's mine," Shan growled.

"Ohohoho… aren't we grumpy today? Finally gonna do something about it." Eriol teased Shan. The others just grin.

"Naoko, well can't say much about her. Studious girl, out going and friendly. Single but Touya's best friend is planning on courting her I heard. Better back off for safety," The guys nodded. Ren fidgeted.

"Now… now, Mei Lin our cousin as both of you know," Takashi turns towards Eriol and Syaoran.

"But I didn't get the chance to spent time with her since she left the year I came back. Mei Lin, well. She is the out spoken one. Does everything to the max and hyper active. Very daring but just like a cat, loves to be admired but ain't like to be touch," Takashi looks at Ren who still staring after her.

"Don't mess with her men. That, I advice you. This two hunk here is sure hell gonna break ur legs," Takashi laugh. Eriol and Syaoran grin maniacally.

"Hey, yo chill man. I'm just interested but I ain't gonna dare touch her," Ren tries to convince them.

"You better don't," Eriol laugh.

"Lastly, Our Gengki Queen of all. Sakura Kinomoto. I can't describe her very well since she is too much of a great girl. But I do know she has a beautiful voice almost as sweet as Tomoyo. But Tomoyo has the beauty of singing. Sakura loves to dances. Oh, I think she loves everything. And every things love her," Takashi laugh. "She is very popular in school so does the others but she somehow was always the talk of the school. The guys admire her form afar, since Touya 'The dragon' will eventually make himself free and pick her up after school himself every day. Obsessive one he is. No one dare to date or even approach her, but she doesn't seem to mind it at all. Carefree Sakura loves kids. Ah…the 'L' word again. I think her life is full of it. One time she represents the school and went for a visit to the orphanage where kids below 7 lives with the girls. As always Tomoyo taped it and I knew it from her CDs that Chi watch with me. The elder ladies in our society describe her as 'Paragon of a wife' I don't know where they got that since surely Sakura never ever being married before. I wonder why I can't stop speaking of her. Most of all I thank her for boosting me up and make me ask Chi out for a date. Smooth talker," Takashi sips his drinks and still watching the girls especially his.

"Whoa, sure is a special girl since Takashi can't stop talking. I hope none of it is a lie." Ren teased.

"Of course not, asked Shan he was at school all year long. He should know," Takashi was hurt. Ren raised a brow.

"In this case he is fully trustable. Sakura is a great girl. We should congratulate our man here. Your luck Syaoran. She is one hell of a princess." The guys cheered Syaoran, he smirks and laughs. '_Nah…Sakura is no princess. She is an angel. My angel, My Sakura,'_ Sakura is now in the middle of the dance floor moving her body to the beat. Syaoran stares at her. Sakura moves to the beat. Her sleek, curvy body moving beautifully. She seems to get into the music. She does dance well. He feels like running down and grabs her, running his hands all over her curve. She sure will fit his body nicely. Looking at her is drugging him. He can't seem to get enough every minutes is getting better. '_So this is the real Sakura. Not the timid girl I guess she is. She could be more than I predict. My hands going to be full for a year,'_ This week is full of getting to know her.

During the first song, the girls dance with themselves no guys dare to approach. Syaoran didn't take his eyes of Sakura. When the next song came up it was 'Pon De Replay' By Rihanna. The girls getting into it more, they dance like a professional. No wonder, since Sakura is the President of dance club. The guys a little closer to them now, Rika stopped and inch her way out, she ran up the stairs and takes Tomoyo's place. Tomoyo speeds down to Sakura. They were awesome, that's for sure. Mei Lin is having a good time from Syaorans views. She laugh with the girls, a guy stepped in front her. She gladly dances with him Naoko did the same when a guy approach her. Syaoran turns when someone came in into their booth; it was the guy with Sakura.

"Hey Takashi, a message for you from Sakura," Hans close the door.

"What is it?" Takashi asked.

"She said that tonight's gonna be her night and her show, hope you wont mind," Hans quoted Sakura. Takashi laugh.

"Are you sure 'The Dragon' isn't with her Hans?" Takashi wants to conform what he sees.

"100 sure. She said so herself. Heard she's getting married. I think she's gonna enjoy to the max tonight. Tomoyo is down there too. Better watch an eye on them before I'm gonna get into some trouble with Touya tomorrow," Hans whined on the last part. He knows Touya gonna asked him about tonight.

"Don't worry, as you know my cousin here Syaoran Li," Takashi introduces Syaoran to Hans.

"Hi," Hans reply shortly.

"Syaoran, this is Hans. Sakura personal body guard, he been at it since 3 years back," Takashi explain.

"And Hans, this is Sakura's fiancée,"

"Lucky you, and lucky me. Touya not gonna bug me around tomorrow, got to go Takashi," Hans leave them.

"So, it what do you think Sakura gonna do Tak?" Eriol asked Takashi.

"Once, Touya was out for about 30 minutes. She rock on with the girl, even perform some steps of them. I do hope she did it again tonight. Loves to see Chi move her body. Oh and Syaoran better be down there when she starts, this is just their warm up. Knowing Sakura. Seems I'm gonna get down there earlier than I think. I just saw a guy closing on Chi. Damn, be up soon guys," Tak rush down and join the girls.

"Well, aren't you guys goin down?" Shan asked Eriol and the others.

"I'm gonna wait a little, wanna see how far Sakura can go. Wether she's up to my standard," Syaoran sips his bourbon. He was a club guy too once but now his time is packed with work. Eriol agrees with him. The guys sit back and continue on watching the girls.

**

* * *

Sakura and the girls….**

"Another song than, our routine is up," Sakura told the girls.

"What song you gonna sing?" Mei Lin pushes the guy that was hovering at her.

"Don't Cha by Pussycat Dolls, I know it's a lil bitchy but hey, so what…" Sakura laugh.

"Hey Mei Lin still remember our routine?" Chiharu join them while waiting for the next song. Takashi went to meet some of the workers.

"I won't forget it for a life time," She assured.

"Hey asked Rika to join us, put up the stand for the video cam Tomoyo so it can tape us all. You did bring it right?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. They all was standing by the bar drinking.

"I asked the runner to bring it up for me before I join you guys. I think he already done it for us." Rika came down.

"Ready for the routine?" Naoko laugh.

"Always will," Rika asked for a diet coke.

"Takashi said the guys gonna come down in a while, I didn't know the club belongs to his father," Chi tell the girls. They just laugh.

"What guys?" Rika a little confused.

"Tak's cousins I think. I don't know them. He said they'll join us later," Suddenly the DJ played another song. 'We'll Be Burnin' by Sean Paul. Sakura reached for Tomoyo's hand and drag her along while the others already moving.

_Just gimme the gees an we be clubbin yow.  
Gal a make wi please and we be thuggin' now.  
Sippin' Hennesy an we'll be bubblin yow.  
Set we mind at ease we got to take it slow._

_So when you see the S.p. floatin don't provoke him  
Cause the girls we be poking have to smoking.  
Best thing fi the recreation a fi get the best girls inna every nation.  
All Topper girls we promotin and suportin  
And dem love how we flow king here them shouting  
First class ticket invitation girls from New York, England and Jamaican.  
_

_Everyday we be burnin not concernin what nobody wanna say.  
We be earnin dollars turning cause we mind de pon we pay.  
Some got gold and oil and diamonds - all we got is Mary J.  
Legalize it, time to recognise it.  
_

Sakura turns her body perfectly to the beats, the songs is perfect. The DJ surely knows their preference. Tomoyo moves with Sakura she's enjoying the feeling.

_Girls them a page me waan fi raise me  
True me write nuff tune and drive them crazy.  
Well I man a true born Jamaican  
Ready fi the girls them inna every situation.  
_

_We a the gal dem pro, them know we flow  
With the lyrical content that make them dip low and  
Make the club keep jumpin  
Turn up the bass make we here when it pumpin._

_Summertime bounce to the music people choose it  
Sean da P gal a cruise with... well reputed cause.  
We a the girls them champion,  
Have nuff a them like the great king Solomon._

_Many girls inna wi eye sight sexy dress type  
Se them ready fi a hype night  
Just gimme di light  
An make we blaze it the roof we haffi raise it again  
_

Sakura feels like someone staring at her, she just ignores it. Shan gave her the microphone. She wears it around her ear and adjusts it so it fits. Their song is coming up.

"Ready girls?" Sakura turns to the others. They've taken their place. Sakura in the middle. Their routine begins. Sakura's voice fills the club. It was sexy. The girls sing the back up.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fucking me (babe)  
_

Somewhere in the club a group of guys is making their way to the middle. The others gave them ways. Syaoran was standing right in front of Sakura. She was playing her part very well.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
_

Syaoran can't believe she sings. It was damn sexy. The other men around cheered on non stop. He just stood there and watches her.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
_

All the girls are totally sending death glares at them. It makes him wanna laugh. Sakura didn't see him yet

_I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
So I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha_

The song ends and the guys cheered on. Sakura laugh. It was beautiful. The way she laughs always put a smile in Syaoran's heart. He makes his way towards her.

"Having fun Sakura," Syaoran touch her shoulders.

"Howee…Li-San, what are you doing here?" Sakura went pale.

"Just like you, spending some time with my guys," Syaoran whispered to her ear. Sakura turns to her right. She saw Takashi, Eriol, Shan and another guy she didn't recognise.

"They're my cousins," Syaoran link his hand around Sakura's slender waist.

"You sure do have a big family Li," Sakura didn't know what else to say. That grants her a low rumble of laughter from Syaoran.

"I sure do Sakura. Dance with me," Syaoran tug her to his body. She realise the other girls all ready have a partner each. Accept Naoko who went to look after Tomoyo's video cam. 'Wild 2nite' by Shaggy and Olivia is heard. Sakura grins.

"You sure up to it Li, I'm a dancer you know," Sakura teased him.

"I know, I watch you from the beginning. Nice move. But lets see how good you move with me," Syaoran raised a brow challenging her.

"If you insist," Sakura link her hands at his neck and move closer to him. It was quiet a slow song. Not like the other songs she needs to moves with Syaoran this time.

_Dey kno me as de rammer  
De ramp fi fling me am ah  
Dem see pon yuh face yuh love de lover ramma jamma  
Me im dis cutest stoppa dun know me as no nyamma  
Dem baby mudda call dem name shh shh shh suh she sudder_

_Gyal listen tuh me flow  
Fling me up and give me your  
Tell yuh friend dem how we go  
How me have yuh pon yuh toe  
She say she love de badda, she feel it now she bladda  
Well light her up and mek she glow_

_Olivia:  
Now let me see you get wild tonight, baby shake your body let me hold on tight  
Now let me see you get wild tonight, put me up like this till the end of the night  
_

She closes her eyes. They suit each other perfectly. Syaoran holds on to her waist. All her curves fit his contours.

_Dem kno me as de trilla  
Me catch ah an me villa  
Cah me nuh ramp fi show  
De gyal fi sprung and on de pilla  
De hookey jookey killa  
Cah kno say dat me is killa  
Come little man whey understand about dem chinese liqour_

_Dem lookin ah me face  
See de motion on me waist  
How control meh nah go lace  
Wait ta get inna me place  
Up in de bed me is killa  
And im an alwayz will ah  
Big up de woman dem case_

_Olivia:  
Now let me see you get wild tonight, baby shake your body let me hold on tight  
Now let me see you get wild tonight, put me up like this till the end of the night  
_

Sakura move languorously, moves back a little and turns. Now her back was to his chest, Syaoran moves closer he grabs her waist.

_Yo.. Yo ..Yo Yo  
Right  
When Me a bubble everyting ah fi right  
When she wine down she waist me have fi hold her up tight  
Meh juss put down de wine, send trew de night  
Sweet rub a dub a gyal u feel de flashlight  
Yuh want it proppa betta know  
Bend down de gyal go make me wine pon yuh slow  
Real exibition dis is put pon de show  
Woman meh know yuh feel my passion how it growsss_

_Suh me love dem, suh me love dem, woman ah dem jump on dem man dem ah rub dem  
Suh me love dem, suh me love dem, woman ah dem jump on dem man dem ah rub dem (Shake It Gyal)  
Suh me love dem, suh me love dem, woman ah dem jump on dem man dem ah rub dem  
Suh me love dem, suh me love dem, ahhhhhhhhhh  
_

Sakura is still moving to the song and he didn't let go of her waist. They are such a perfect couple. Syaoran loves the way her body feels to him. He inhaled her scent. It was intoxicated just like how drugging his mind became when he looks at her. She smells of roses, her hair is so soft and silky. Syaoran kissed her neck. Sakura breathe in. Then the song stops.

"They are moving to our booth, I'll asked Hans to pick up all of ur girls stuff and tell ur friend to join us," Syaoran still hugging her close. Sakura just nodded and followed him to his booth. Syaoran holds on to Sakura's hand. It was smooth. On the way up, he stops and tells Hans the instruction. Hans nodded and winked at Sakura. Sakura just blush. They continue up the stairs. Tomoyo is sitting with Eriol, Chi with Tak, Rika a little further but next to Shan while Mei Lin and Ren chatting animatedly.

"Nice move Kura-Chan, I do hope Naoko zoom in on you," Tomoyo teased her. Sakura blushed furiously.

"Mou……I hate when you do that Tomoyo," Tomoyo laugh. The only seat left is a couple seats. Syaoran has already taken the seat and there is no other place except a high stool and it is for sure gonna be occupied by Naoko. Sakura have no choice. She sits with Syaoran. He automatically put his hand around her shoulder.

"Congrats Sakura, I just heard," Shan smiles brightly at her. Sakura smiles back.

"Thanks Shan, are you just gonna ignore the person beside you?" Sakura teased. Rika blushed and glares at Sakura.

"Not a chance," Shan laugh.

"Hey Sakura, we plan to watch a movie tomorrow. Me and Eriol, Chi wants to bring Tak so I guess Shan and Ren will tug along," Tomoyo just smile knowingly at Eriol.

"Wanna come along Li? I promise it wont be long," Sakura try her luck.

"Sure," Syaoran reply was short but it satisfies Sakura. Rika plan out the schedule. Sakura just sits by Syaoran enjoying his company. The others chatted lightly but Sakura and Syaoran just listen quietly. Somehow during the conversation Sakura gets a little sleepy. She lean on Syaoran a little without realising it. Syaoran smirks and rubbed her back. She fall asleep on top of him.

"So, your sisters did tire her up this evening," Eriol smiles seeing the view in front of him. Syaoran smirks again.

"So tomorrow, as plan we meet at the mall by 11o'clock okay," Shan tells everyone then he pulls Rika to follow him. Chi is going back with Takashi and Naoko is going with them since she lives right beside Chi's house.

"Mei Lin you drive her RAV4 back as you did when you came here, Eriol you drive Tomoyo back in Touya's Lexus. I'll drive Sakura back," Eriol nodded and left with Tomoyo. Syaoran was left with Sakura alone. He stares at her. He hugged her to him an slip his hand under her knees. He steps down the stairs and asked Hans to bring his car to the back door. He rushed over to the jockey. Syaoran slowly edge his way to the back door, thank god others didn't see him carrying Sakura. He thanks Hans when the car arrives.

"No big deal, take care of her man," Hans leave them. Syaoran put Sakura in the passenger seat of his Black two doors Jaguar. He drives to the Kinomoto's residence. When he arrives Sakura stirs.

"Where are we?" She mumbles sleepily.

"Your home," Sakura straightens up.

"How did we get here?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"I carried you down to my car, Eriol is parking Touya's at the garage, he'll be here any moment," Syaoran turns to look at her.

"Thanks, I'm really tired. You're sister is sure extra hyper. So, see you tomorrow Li," Sakura stepped out slowly. Syaoran reach for her wrist and kissed her lips. This time a little more passionately. Sakura try to speak and he sucks on her lips. It feels wonderful.

"Syaoran will do. Nite Sakura," Syaoran whispered on her lips after a while. Sakura just nod. She reaches up and touches his jaw, whispered his name and then hurriedly left.

"Don't play with her heart, it'll break her to pieces," Eriol suddenly was beside him in the passenger seat.

"I'm trying," Syaoran changed gear and drove off.

"Not hard enough, ain't it obvious to you? She's falling in love with you," Eriol still won't change the topic.

"So?" Syaoran stir the wheel expertly.

"By the end of all this, you're not going to be the same, so does she. That's all I'm saying," Eriol try to pry more but Syaoran just shut his mouth.

'I'm sure she'll change but me, I'm not sure.' Syaoran speaks in his heart.

**I'm so sorry. I'm so busy this week but I make up to it. An extra long story just for this chapter. R&R okay. Aisheteru. **


	4. Spending Time Together

**Title: **My Sakura

**By: **Cherry Lea

**Summary: **Syaoran is forced into a marriage with Sakura. He is a cold hearted person. But a glance at Sakura makes his heart warm as if a fire lit up. He is finding a way to get out of the marriage but what if suddenly a baby is involved! And what will happen if his most precious possession is stolen by Sakura! Will he be furious! Read to find out. Please R&R.

**Rating: **R

**Aging: **Sakura & Tomoyo- 18……Syaoran & Eriol- 21

**Pairing: **SakuraXSyaoran, TomoyoXEriol

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

Previous Chapter:

"Don't play with her heart, it'll break her to pieces," Eriol suddenly was beside him in the passenger seat.

"I'm trying," Syaoran changed gear and drove off.

"Not hard enough, ain't it obvious to you? She's falling in love with you," Eriol still won't change the topic.

"So?" Syaoran stir the wheel expertly.

"By the end of all this, you're not going to be the same, so does she. That's all I'm saying," Eriol try to pry more but Syaoran just shut his mouth.

'_I'm sure she'll change but me, I'm not sure.'_ Syaoran speaks in his heart.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Spending Time Together

"_You are my angel Ying Fa," the man hugged her from behind. Sakura feels wonderful in his arms. They were meant for each other. He bends his head and buried it in her hair._

"_I love your scent my dearest," Then he moves it aside baring her soft white neck to him. He kissed her neck gently. Inhaling more of her scent. Sakura move her head side ways giving him more excess to her neck. Oh… how she loves the way he makes her feel. He tightened his hold on her waist. Sakura wrapped her arm around his. Stroking it with much gentleness and love while he did the same to her neck. It feels familiar, his touch, and his aura. It makes her calm._

"_Don't ever leave me again, you're mine Ying Fa. Promise me," The man pleaded. _

"_Never, I promise…" A tear spills down to her smooth cheeks. _

Melody of her favourite song wakes her up, Sakura reach her phone on the bedside table.

"Moshi…Moshi…," Sakura rubs the sleepiness from her eyes. She looks at her clock by her side. It was 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Ohayo Sakura, sleepy?" The voice warms her heart and makes her smile.

"Ohayo Syaoran, how did you know my number?"

"You're my fiancée obviously everyone is more than glad to give it to me, but somehow I've got my sources" Sakura laughs. Syaoran is impossible.

"Just want to make sure you're up, someone told me you're always late in the morning," Syaoran teased.

"ALMOST! ALMOST LATE! I'm never late for school, but almost late," Sakura stammered.

"Never mind, be ready by 10.30 okay, I'll pick you up. Eriol is driving Tomoyo. So I guess we're alone. Be ready girl," Syaoran hanged up the phone. Sakura sigh and did the same. The shower is running it must be Tomoyo. Sakura held up her left hand and look at the ring that Syaoran slips on her fingers yesterday at the Café. He slips off the ring from his finger and put it on her before he kissed her. Sakura kiss the ring. She can't believe he kneel on his knee. Sakura laugh a little. Syaoran is impossible, she knew he heard her_. 'Ow…sometimes Syaoran can be so adorable'_. The ring was beautiful. Platinum with three dark green emerald stone imbedded in a line. Sakura loves the shade of green it's too beautiful to put in words.

_(Hey guys sorry I forgot to add the part where Syaoran slips the ring on Sakura's finger. I know it's awful but so sorry. I really… really forgot. But hey I make it up didn't I? Enjoy the story)_

Sakura walk out to her balcony. Mum, dad and Touya are not home. Her parents went to London yesterday for some business arrangement, while Touya went out early since there're a breakfast meeting held at the office. Sakura claps her hand she ran to her bed side and rings a small bell. Her maid Marie came in.

"Morning Sakura, I see you're in a good mood today," Marie closes the door behind her and made up her bed. Sakura smile brightly and open her closet door wide. Sakura insist her maid calling her Sakura, they're very close since Marie help her with everything. She even talks about Syaoran with her.

"Marie, I'm gonna have breakfast upstairs by the balcony today, everyone's gone isn't it? I have to hurry. I'm going out for a movie. Syaoran's gonna pick me up by 10.30," Sakura chatted happily. Marie smile.

"Now its Syaoran? I thought it was Li-San?" Marie teased. Sakura just blushed.

"Breakfast for two coming up, better get ready Sakura, or else you'll be late. I'll be up shortly," Marie is done making up the bed. Sakura stares at her cloths.

"The same problem every time isn't it Sakura?" Tomoyo came up behind her all ready except for her cloths. Sakura sighed and sits on her beanie stool still facing the closet.

"What shall I wear today Tomoyo?" Sakura whine.

"Let's see……"Tomoyo tapped her chin looking at Sakura.

"Cheeky, sexy, casual, sporty, or feminine?" Tomoyo asked her.

"Sporty is out of question, cheeky… will be a no, since yesterday was cheeky. Casual is not really appropriate. Then there is sexy and feminine, I think it'll be feminine today," Sakura made her decision.

"Okay then, here is your Levi's Princess cut," Tomoyo brings out a pair of jeans. "Blouse… here it is, your white halter neck with a few red printed love shapes on the end of it. Feminine you are today my dear, satisfied?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Shoes and accessories," Sakura turns to her dressing table.

"White wide hair band, today just let ur hair falls back. I'll ask Marie to brush it till shine okay," Sakura nodded happily.

"Then, red big sunglass for your eyes. Wear the earrings Sheifa bought you, I'll suit perfectly. Oh not forgetting your red kitten high heels, there… all done. Now go get your ass in the shower. Its already 9.20," Sakura squeaked and rushed into the bathroom. Tomoyo shakes her head. Sakura will always be Sakura. She stepped into her light blue sundress and tied her hair into two ponytails by the side. She puts on her dark blue wedges. She isn't the high heeled type girl, she prefers wedges, sandals and flip flop for casual wear. Tomoyo stepped out to the balcony and thanked Marie when the breakfast was served.

"Marie hurry up, its all ready 10 o'clock," Sakura fidgeted in her seat. She has finish taken her bath and Marie is drying her hair with the hair dryer. Sakura is still in her bath robe.

"Relax, Sakura. I'll be done in time just as usual. For now, eat some raisin bread," Marie answered coolly. She knew Sakura since she was a baby. At that time she was 9 and her mother was working with the Kinomoto family. Fujitaka asked her to be Sakura's companion. That's why they are so close.

"Here Sakura, your raisin bread and a glass of fresh milk," Tomoyo brings her meal to the dresser.

"Thanks Tomoyo, what time will Eriol pick you up?" Sakura munched on her raisin bread.

"Erm…10.15. He wants to walks around the Penguin park first, he'll speed dial me when he reach there." Sakura nodded and reached for her glass of milk.

"Who'll buy the tickets for us?" Sakura gave Marie her brush when she's done drying her hair.

"Shan and Rika, you miss them making up last night. They were huddling each other by the end of the night. Shan send Rika home. I think they've already confess to each other,"

"Really! Oow, how sweet. We're soo…going to close up on Rika today. Knowing Shan, he'll try to stop us," Sakura laughs her heart off. "But…I don't think he can…" Tomoyo join her in. Shan surely won't want Rika to tell them what happens last night but Sakura knows better. Tomoyo's cell phone rings.

"Ja ne, Sakura I'll see you at the cinema. Better hurry up Marie or else she'll be late." Marie just laughs. Tomoyo leave for the penguin park.

"Now, all done Sakura. Past me the hair band, I'll put it on you nicely," Sakura did as she was told. Then she jump up to put her cloths on. She has already put on her lip gloss and loose powder. Marie cleans up her room while waiting for her to be ready.

"How do I look Marie?" Sakura stand straight in front of her long mirror after she's done.

"Perfect my dear, why the high heels?" Marie looks at her red kitten high heels.

"Syaoran is much taller, this way I'll be the same height as he is," Sakura answered truthfully.

"Doesn't want to be intimidate is it?" Marie grins. Sakura blush lightly.

"You know me too well Marie, how am I going to live in China without you," Sakura hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Sakura I'll always be here, I just can't leave Netsuke and the kids," Marie rubs her back. Marie has a family on her own, a husband and her two beautiful daughters.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you Marie but I promise I'll be back as often as possible,"

"Better hurry down stairs I heard the front gate opens," Sakura runs down to meet Syaoran in her front porch.

"So, you're right in time," Syaoran was leaning on his car casually.

"See… I've told you I'm never late," Sakura told him proudly. Syaoran smirks. She looks lovely today. Syaoran can't describe it but she looks like a model who just step out of a fashion magazine. Syaoran open the door for her.

"Come on, let's go. They must have all ready been there," Sakura thank him.

**

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran…**

"Is this ur car?" Sakura asked.

"Would it change anything if I told you its mine?"

"No…I was just asking," Sakura was taken aback. '_Why does he always do that, in a minute he's a great companion the second so snappy and serious'_. Sakura looks out the window.

"Its mine, I need a car here since I'm gonna come here more often after our company merge," Syaoran answered her question.

"Have my sister told you about the arrangements for our engagement day?" Sakura just shake her head, still looking out the window. She bends her head and looks at her ring.

"We'll go and pick a new ring today for your engagement ring and our wedding ring. It was a spur of a moment thing I did yesterday and I didn't have a ring with me except for that one," Syaoran saw her looking at the ring.

"No," Sakura just shake her head lightly.

"What?" Syaoran was confused, she just said no without a reason.

"I mean, we don't have to pick another engagement ring. I love it," Sakura still staring at her ring finger. Adoring how beautiful it looks like.

"Me too," Syaoran smile lightly. Sakura looked up at him questioningly.

"The ring, I love it too. Then we'll just have to pick our wedding ring. Sheifa said the engagement will be held in our hotel. Your father wants to combine it with the merging function. So, after we get engage formally the merging will take place. Two weeks later our wedding, the girls haven't plan it yet. I thought it'll be better if you plan with them, what do you think?" Syaoran glance at her a little since he is driving.

"Its fine with me, I'll go and see the girls after this," Sakura answered. Syaoran nodded. They arrived at the cinema. Their friends are all waiting in front the cinema.

"Hey you all, have you been waiting long?" Sakura hugged her friends.

"Nah… they probably didn't realize it," Naoko sent a sly smile to the other girls. Tomoyo laugh lightly. She was standing beside Eriol while Rika beside Shan and Mei Lin with Ren. Chiharu is sitting with Takashi on a nearby bench. They eventually are entertaining themselves. Naoko called out for them.

"Hey Rika, what movie did you bought for us?" Sakura asked Rika.

"I didn't, Shan did. What movie ticket did you bought?" Rika turns to Shan.

"Oh…a great one. You guys gonna love it," Shan told the guys. They laugh knowing Shan they already knew.

"So…? Which movie?" Sakura asked again.

"The Red Shoe, it a horror movie," Shan told her. Naoko cheered she loves horror movies.

"Howee…how could you! Ow…" Sakura buried her face in Tomoyo's neck. She almost cry.

"Relax Sakura, it wont be that bad," Tomoyo rubbed her back but still trying to swallow her laughter.

"You, Shan Terada, I told you, No horror movies. Why did you buy it?" Rika sternly turns to Shan pointing a finger to his chest. He was a little scared. Rika was never mad not even strict.

"Well, I thought it'll be fun. I didn't know Sakura scared of horror movies. I thought you are the one who is scared and wont mind since I'm going be there," Shan pleaded.

"Don't worry Shan it's not your fault; Sakura is always scared of ghost. As if there is one out here," Tomoyo teased Sakura who is still burying her face in Tomoyo's neck. Sakura squirmed.

"Aww… Come Kura-Chan. Li-San will be there, no need to be afraid. Right Li?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran. Syaoran just smirk.

"Right Sakura, the ghost itself is scared of Syaoran. Have no worries he'll protect you," Eriol try to sooth her too. The guys laugh their hearts out. The girls just smile. Sakura stand up straight but she is still hugging Tomoyo's arm.

"Think of it this way Sakura, now you're Syaoran's fiancée the ghost will be scared of you too. The ghosts always are scared of the Li. Oh… At least half scared since you are not a Li yet," The guys laugh again Sakura make a face. Chiharu slaps Takashi's arm.

"Stop bugging her you guys," Mei Lin scolded them. Eventually they stop laughing.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm a Li too, I'll seat with you. Let that ass, Ren who laugh at you sits with Syaoran. After all, that stupid head Shan bought couple seats for us. We'll see how much fun they'll have, ne?" Mei Lin told her. Sakura smile a little. Ren almost drop to his feat.

"Me too, I'll seat with Naoko right behind you," Rika and Naoko smile knowingly. Shan have the same effect like Ren.

"Hoi…Syaoran. Go and take care of your fiancée. She's taking our girl away," Ren was furious Shan agreed. Sakura and the girls laugh.

"Come on Sakura, these guys is not well in the head. Better move away from them," Syaoran take hold of Sakura's arm and walks to their Movie Room.

"Why are the ghosts are scared of the Li, Syaoran?" Syaoran bit his bottom lips to prevent himself from smiling.

"We Li have a connection with these ghosts," Syaoran lie with a straight face.

"Howee…" Sakura's hold on Syaoran's hand tightens. Syaoran grins.

"Don't believe it Sakura. Eriol just made it up, he got it from Takashi since they're hangin with each other a lot lately," Syaoran tell her.

"Oh…" Sakura just swallowed.

"I'm a little sorry for Naoko, she's sitting alone," Sakura turns back to her friends who are chatting while walking slowly to their Movie Room.

"Yeah, I hear Shan accidentally bought a seat with someone next to her. I hope he's not some freaky guy or even over distressed grandma," Syaoran agreed lazily with Sakura. Sakura laugh. '_Sometimes Syaoran is so funny without him even realizing it'_. They found their seat it was the middle one. The others seat in front of them. Sakura is a little curious to know who's going to seat with Naoko but the lights went off and movie started. Sakura grab the seat's handle tightly. Syaoran just smile, he reach for her hand softly and hold it. Sakura feels comfortable.

**

* * *

Naoko…**

Naoko is feeling a little bad; she's going to be sitting with someone she didn't know. She grumbles a little but after the lights went off she was a little relieved. The person next to her probably isn't coming. The movie started, she was enjoying it but after the first 15 minutes a man seat by her. Naoko starts to feel uneasy but kept it to herself she didn't even turn to her side. Later in the scene it was too much too take, the suspense became more unbearable. Naoko without realising it grab the man's hand that was on the hand rest.

"Naoko, is that you?" Naoko turns immediately.

"Yuki?" Naoko was totally shocked.

"Yeah, I did think it was you but you didn't even turn to see me so I thought maybe you just ignoring me," Yuki explains.

"No, its just I didn't quite like to talk to strangers but if I knew it was you I sure wont do that," Naoko try to assure Yuki. He as he always is smile warmly.

"Its okay," They continue on watching with Naoko feeling more comfortable but a little giddy since she is with Yuki.

**

* * *

After the Movie…**

"It wasn't that bad is it Sakura," Tomoyo teased her after they all came out from the movie room.

"But I still hate horror movie and anything to do with ghost," Sakura pouts. The others laugh.

Syaoran is massaging his hand.

"Hey Syaoran, what's with your hand?" Eriol asked. Syaoran just shook his head. Sakura blush lightly.

"So I see, good luck later on Syaoran. You've taken my place now, Sakura always grabs on my hands when she is nervous, scared or even excited. Thank god I'm still alive after all those few minutes without blood circulation," Tomoyo smile widely knowing Sakura is turning scarlet.

"Whatever," Was Syaoran's reply.

"Hey where's Naoko?" Mei Lin looking around for Naoko.

"Well the man beside her turns out to be Yuki. They went for an ice-cream," Chiharu told the others. They went their separate ways since they have their own plan and so do Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran went for a drink at The Stash.

"Hey Tori-kun, mine is as usual. What do you want Syaoran?" Sakura turns to Syaoran. Somehow he is looking a little serious.

"Black coffee," Tori nodded and wrote down.

"Anything else Sakura-chan," Tori asked smiling brightly.

"Naah…"Sakura shake her head lightly and Tori walked away. Syaoran's cell phone rings. He talks for a few moments. Sakura lean back and survey her surrounding. Then she found that looking at Syaoran is much fun. Sakura sigh, he must be a heartbreaker in Hong Kong from the way he looks he is irresistible. Sakura admire his eyes so much. Big brown eyes of him could make her very nervous. His unruly chestnut hair is kept short. Sakura eyes wander down, he's very fine build. All his muscle is tone making his sex appeal shows. No matter what he wears it always looks good in it, right now he looks like a teenager. With baggy black jeans and muscle t-shirt. Sakura remembers the night they dance; he is just a little taller than her that night, which means he is 3 inch taller. Sakura doesn't even want to experience to be shorter than him. It can be really worse case scenario.

"I'm sorry Sakura I need to go down to your father's office. I'll send you to meet the girls after this okay?" Sayoran hanged up the phone and tell her he is occupied later.

"Its okay," Sakura just looks at him. They finished their drinks and when out to get his car. Sakura is silent all the way to meet the girls. When they arrived Syaoran didn't unlock the doors.

"Look Sakura, don't go back first okay? I'll send you home," Syaoran turns to her. Sakura just nod and turns to step down. Syaoran hold her shoulder.

"Daijoubou?" Sakura was a little confuse of his behaviour.

"Wait for me okay?" This time Sakura smile and kiss him on the cheeks. He smirks and unlock the doors.

"Ja Ne Syaoran," Sakura close the door and walk away. Syaoran drove off.

**

* * *

Sakura and the Sisters…**

"So everything is settle isn't it?" Sheifa asked her other sister. They all agreed.

"Thanks you guys, I'm sorry its such a short notice it must be really mess up with the company, if not Otou-san wouldn't do this," Sakura apologize.

"Don't say that Sakura it isn't your fault. Its half ours. We should have told you earlier but Syaoran wants you to graduate first," Feimel told her.

"Did Syaoran buy you the engagement ring? Let us see," Fanren rush to have a look. Sakura blush and hurriedly shake her head.

"No, he didn't," They just smile widely.

"He didn't did he? You are special Sakura we are sure of it,"

"Why?" Sakura wants to know why they think that.

"That is Syaoran's ring," Fuutie told her.

"I know that but what's with it,"

"Sakura, our late father gave it to him when he was 8. At that time our father told him his duty to the family and about marrying you. He treasured the ring so much. We didn't even get the chance to ever wear it or trying it on. He never took it off, he loves it too damn much" Fanren explain seeing Sakura is confused.

"He did once," Fuutie shouted at her sister.

"Oh yeah I forgot, but then if it isn't for mom he wouldn't have took it off. The ring was getting small or he is getting rather grown up so mom asked him to resize the ring. At first he didn't want to. He said he didn't mind wearing it on his pinkie fingers. That was when he is 13. I think mom did ask him to resize it again, but I'm not quiet sure," Fanren tapped her chin trying to remember. The girls laugh.

"Is Syaoran getting fatter or what?" Sheifa asked aloud and they laugh.

"So, who thinks I'm fat?" Suddenly he was leaning on the door frame. '_If he keeps doing that I'm really going to get heart attack by the age of 30'_ Sakura shook her head smiling. The girls starts to crowd around him tug on his shirt to sit by Sakura.

"I'm going to sent Sakura home," Syaoran pulls Sakura out of the sofa, the girls says their good bye and Sakura feels like she is going to get on really well with them. Syaoran drove her to the penguin park instead of sending her home. He ushered her to a bench and they both sit there facing some small kids playing on the swings and slide.

"I went to you father's office attending on one of our client with Touya since your father is away in London. Everything is settled for the merging. It's this Friday night; our entire client has been informed," Syaoran braced himself with his arm on his knee. Sakura just sits there listening.

"The new hotel in China that is going to be formally open next six month will have its own shopping arcade. A famous jeweller in all Asia is going to put up a branch in our hotel here in Japan and the one that's going to be open soon. So they decide to hold on 10 of our share in our hotel departments. We are going to sign the contract on our engagement night. We decide to put and exception on this case because their record is clean from our security check. They also decide that since we're going to get married they are making a special ring for us. Their very own designer is personally designing it. It seems we didn't have to pick the wedding ring," Syaoran turns his head towards Sakura. He wants to know her reaction.

"That's great," Sakura smile softly.

"How was the planning of the wedding? Is everything done?" Syaoran wants to know about the arrangements.

"Everything is fine, we decide it's going to be held in my family's mansion here in Tomoeda, The ceremony will take place at the local church and the banquet in my mom's back garden. Do you agree? If you prefer we have it at the Hotel I wont mind," Sakura wants to know his opinion.

"No, I'm fine with it, anything else?"

"We're going to choose on a wedding dress a week after the engagement and you and the guys are going on a tuxedo fitting a week before the wedding since its not that hard to search for a tuxedo isn't it?" Syaoran just laugh under his breath, Sakura continued on. "The decorations and invitation card will all be taken care of by the girls. They somehow want it to be a surprise. All you need to do is list down every guest that you want to invite including family and friends. My list will be provided by my mom eventually. Then, the menu. I thought its better for us to decide together. I think that's all we need to do. Everything else is taken care of by my parents and your sisters," Sakura finished explaining and Syaoran just nod.

"Eriol is my best man," He told her.

"That's totally obvious Syaoran," Sakura laugh.

"What about you?"

"Well, Tomoyo is going to be the maid of honour and the other girls is going to be my flower girls. While the guys accompanied them down the aisle. Syaoran stood up and nod his head. Sakura stand by him. They walk back to their car. A small boy about 5 years old almost run her down but she caught him from stumbling.

"Hey dear, be careful okay," Sakura stable the kid and he smile his toothy smile. It made Sakura laughs and the boy hugs Sakura's leg. Sakura awed at his cuteness and knelt down hugging him.

"Thank you Nee- Chan, you are vewy pwetty," the boy kisses her check and blush lightly then he ran back to his friends. '_Even a small kid can tell she is very pretty' _Syaoran stare at them, kids loves Sakura. She has a motherly care in her for everyone. Syaoran drove her home. When they reach the front porch Syaoran stopped the engine.

"Syaoran," Sakura try to tell him something,

"Yeah?" Sayoran looks at Sakura. She is nervous and acting awkward.

"Do you… Do you mind…" She still hasn't finished her sentences. Syaoran took her chin up with his finger. Making her look at him.

"Do I mind what Sakura?" Syaoran taunt her with his piercing eyes. Its making her lost the words that was form nicely in her head.

"This Saturday, after our engagement day. My school held a prompt, do you mind going with me?" Sakura buck up and blurt it all out at Syaoran.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Is that it?" Sakura just beam at his answer. Syaoran smirk and unlock the door.

"I'll see you around Syaoran," Sakura boldly touch her nose to his and dash inside. Syaoran touch his nose. Her scent lingers around him. He sighed, a slow smile plaster on his face. It'll be fun indeed to handle Sakura.

**

* * *

Sakura…**

**(Sakura's POV)**

It all goes well, the engagement night is near. The girls are busy hanging around me, chatting away about their boys and we spent time together with silly activities like barging into the kitchen and make a chaos by trying to bake a cake. It was hilarious how cook just waving his pan at us. Naoko is getting into a mild relationship with Yuki. No strings attached that kind of way. I smile thru all the days. It's enjoying. Mei Lin is more into a naughty girl, she flirts when she is around Ren. He is to be treated that way, that guy surely is a playboy. I just can tell from the way he reacts around girls. Mei Lin doesn't seem to mind at all. Rika and Shan look good together like how we girls expected it to be. Shan went charming mode on her and it makes Rika more comfortable to be with him. They are made for each other. Rika is soft motherly type, while Shan is so gentle with her. Never once try to make her feel uneasy or misfit when he brought her to meet his friends.

The night that I snooze off at the club, well… Shan did make his declaration to Rika. Rika told us all about it. It was sweet. Rika said that Shan when all rigid and freeze up like a cat got his tongue. After a good persuasion he blurts it all out in a very swiftly speech that makes Rika giggles. She just plainly said yes. So like Rika to do that, acting calm all the time. Chi is well off with Takashi. He is a good chap and Chi deserves him. They actually deserve each other. Their relationship is weird, sometimes she went all stern on him and he became so cheeky and bubbly and at other times they are such a loving couple and Tak went protective mode on her.

One thing that always makes me smile this past week is my dearest Tomoyo. She still sleeping over since I'm getting married. Aunt Sonomi didn't mind. Eriol is cute, he always make an unpredicted things, like taking Tomoyo to the beach after the movie. He certainly is smitten with Tomoyo. When Tomoyo tell me about him, she has this kind of twinkle in her eyes. I know she is happy.

Me… Syaoran didn't come to meet me or spent time with me. Maybe he is busy with work. Since Touya did dashing around a lot to settle a few contracts. Just 2 days left. Right now the girls are upstairs in my room touching up after a morning of outdoor breakfast at Penguin Park. We are going to search for a dress. I've made my decision to wear a traditional Chinese Cheung-Sam. I didn't tell the girls yet. I think it's a brilliant idea. The girls hustle themselves downstairs.

"Ready?" I asked cheerfully looking at their antics. Sometimes they can be so childish and out of character. I didn't mind it a lot since we are friends and friends share so many things together and behaviour is one of it.

"Hai…" All of them cheered. I sighed; another day at mom's modelling agency and aunt Sonomi seamstress. My mom combines her studio and Aunt Sonomi seamstress shop. It's very impressing. It's a two story building decorated like an 18th Century English Mansion. I drove there with the girls giggling and chatting. What'll I do without them in China? At least Mei Lin will be there. I didn't decide yet whether to work with the company, continue studying or just stay at home.

"Let's go girls…" Mei Lin jumped off followed by the others.

"Good evening girls, nice to see all of you here. It has been quite a while," Suomi one of the workers greets us at the hallway of the studio. It always makes me breathless looking at my mother's and aunt's accomplishment.

"You're here too Sakura, I didn't notice you. So what's the occasion?" She ushered us to the waiting room.

"Well, Soumi- Chan. Sakura here is getting engage in two days and married in another two weeks after. I've given mom the design for her wedding dress. Has she worked on it?" Tomoyo asked Soumi. She smiles.

"I don't think she's working in any other design Tomoyo,"

"Good, now we girls are searching for a dress to attend Sakura's engagement and another for our Prompt," Soumi and the girls chatted excitedly. Tomoyo link her arms around mine. I smile at her.

"I've decided what to wear, just need to pick the right one," I told her brightly.

"That's great Sakura, what did you decide on?" Tomoyo try to persuade me into telling her.

"You just have to wait," I giggled looking at Tomoyo pouting. We entered a big showroom with a mirrored wall at the side of the room; there is a round platform in front of it and a row of changing room on the other side. Once, Tomoyo and I always amused ourselves here. Mom and aunt Sonomi is out since I didn't see their car. Here at 'Grace Seamstress and Modelling' they treat customers exclusively; the studio is catered for the wealthy socialite. Most of them are our companies' client and friends. All of us are seated at a comfortable sofa facing the mirrored wall. A worker served us tea and cakes.

"First tell me, for the engagement what kind of dress do you want?" the girls told Soumi their preferences and some other workers pushed in a few moveable dress shelves into the showroom for our display according to the type of dress.

"Okay that's settled, we will bring in the other dress for the prompt later," The girls take their time picking their dress. Tomoyo is working on her sketch book. Another design I think. I watch the girls.

"Sakura, aren't you going to choose any?" Soumi sits beside me. I shake my head.

"My type of dress isn't here Soumi," Soumi was startled.

"Why didn't you tell me, let me get you another shelves. So what kind of dress my dear?"

"Cheung-Sam," I simply answered. Soumi just smile and call for her assistant and instruct her to bring in the shelves. A few minutes later a single shelf full of Cheung-Sam was brought in. I beam and walked to it. After a few minutes of going thru the entire dress one particular dress caught my attention. I held it up. A beautiful Chinese Silk in dark green with gold threads lining all around the hemming. It has baby short sleeve. On the left side it slash to up to my lower thigh. It looks dashing and highly sophisticated. It will make me looks older. I decide to try it on. The girls is too busy too notice. I step onto the platform to have a look at myself. My hair was tied into a messy bun since I'm too lazy this morning to do anything with it.

"Oh my God… Sakura, I'm damn speechless babe," Mei Lin stare at me eyes all wide and gaps.

"Oh My,…" Tomoyo have a dreamy look on her face. I laugh while the others still gawks at me.

"Damn girl, I give the credit to you. Not even me or the sisters wore it as beautiful as you do right now. I always feel fat when I wore it. Not my kind of thing actually," Mei Lin walks around me.

"You look gorgeous Sakura," Rika cheered Naoko and Chiharu agrees with her.

"The Cheung-Sam was a creation by one of the best designer in China a decade ago. The emperor especially ordered it to be given to his empress but she died before it's completed. Then it was sold. And now it ended up in our possession. It's not for sale, I'm sorry Sakura but I know for sure your mom would give it to you as a present if you want," Soumi tells us.

"No, I just want to wear it once. Are you girls sure its okay? Don't you think I'm fat?" I somehow feel a little too sexy. The dress clings to my body.

"You're soo… far from fat my dear, slim actually and perfect body," Soumi speaks her thoughts.

"What should I do with my hair?" I ask them.

"Since you decide to be a Chinese girl for that night with that dress why don't you look exactly like one? Put your hair up into a bun with a chopstick that will complete the appearance, believe me," Mei Lin assured me. I agree, it surely will be perfect with my dress. It's all settled then.

_**(Mild lemon alert…)**_

That night I was lying in my bed resting after a gruelling day with the girls. Tomoyo stay at the studio after we decide to leave. She said she is working on a design and going to wait for her mom and my mom to be back to propose it to them and not sleeping over tonight. So we all went for a Popsicle at the park and walk around chatting the day away. Suddenly my cell phone rings.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Sakura," Somehow he has a way making me feel gauche.

"Hey Syaoran, where are you?"

"Close to you," I was stunned, what did he mean by that?.

"Come on don't tease me," I whine.

"Really…if you don't believe me come down to the back garden," I rushed down the stairs to the back sliding door that leads straight to the garden still holding on the phone.

"Well, where are you? I'm in the garden now," I asked him.

"Walk to the gazebo, and you'll see," I do as he ask.

"Stand straight and look up," He told me, and I look up then my heart soars in pleasure looking at the full moon and so many stars. The phone forgotten, I close my eyes feeling the cool night air blowing my thin nightgown. It is so peaceful here. A pair of hands came around my waist. At first I was startled but I knew it was him.

"Didn't I tell you I'm close by?" I just nod enjoying his warmth.

"Why are you here?" I'm still in his arm looking up at the full moon.

"We, that are your father, brother, Eriol and me is discussing a few things. Since Eriol went to the Daidouji residence I make an assumption that Tomoyo is not here tonight and decide to meet you," he whispered at my ears. I can't seem to think. He always did this to me. I just mumble my agreement.

"You shouldn't have walk around in this thin dress Sakura," His head is so near to my neck. It feels so familiar but I can't put a finger on it.

"Why?" a stupid question to asked but it was too late that I realised it. It came out as a whimper.

"Why?" He asked back in cynicism. "Because of this, this would happen" he kissed my neck. It was wonderful. He moves my hair and kissed it gently. I forgot to breathe. His hand tightens on my waist. He sucked gently on it and one of his hands crept up to my left breast. I inhaled a sharp breath and a surge of pleasure entered me, I know this is inappropriate but I don't want him to stop. His wide palm gently cupping my breast. Oh my I gasped…my mind went all blank. I'm being savoured by my fiancée in the middle of a garden and under a full bright moon. How bizarre can it go then this? I sigh. He is so gentle with me. He kneads my breast slowly. I almost stumble to the ground if not for his strong hold on my waist. He really makes me fall for him.

"You are so tender and delicate Sakura, I wonder if you could keep up with me," It was kind of a surprise that he said that. He turns me swiftly and kisses my lips thoroughly. I felt his tongue on my lips probing and persuading me to open my mouth. I relent and once he's in I respond to his kiss shyly. It feels like a very long time after that he pulls away.

"Sweet Sakura, sleep tight," He put a chaste kiss on my lips and walks away while I stand there breathless from the occurrence. I put my fingers on my bruise lips. Syaoran, I just couldn't figure him out. I take a deep breath and look up at the night sky, at that exact moment I saw a shooting star. In an instance I make a wish '_I wish upon this star that at the end of all this mess I will end up with my true love no matter what happens'._ That night; I ended staying up feeling restless after what I went through. This is Passion. It'll be the cause of my down fall. I know from now on it'll haunt me. This feeling of desire is creeping all over me. I hate myself for feeling this way towards Syaoran even though I knew he felt the opposite towards me. My last thought that night before I doze off was, why is he doing this to me?

**

* * *

Syaoran…**

_**(Syaoran's POV)**_

Why the hell did I do that, I just can't stop cursing myself from the moment I left Sakura in the middle of the garden. Something snaps in me when I look at her face, her expression. She looks as if she was lost, confused even hurt. I can't help myself but tossing around in my big bed. How the hell did I get into this? Meddling myself with sweet innocent angels like her. That kind of girls has never been my choice. Women with expertise and passion are more to it. Women that know the rules of passion not love. Not a girl.

I never thought she would be standing there so lovely bathing in the moonlight; her perfect body distinguish by the thinness of her night dress. Which men could restrain himself in losing in her body? My control disappeared when she looks up and adores the moon. With her long, thick, auburn hair, swaying at her hips. I decided to comply a little to my desires. I just want to hold her, to feel her body against mine like when we were dancing the other night. It went well but her question… such naïve question. Why? Why can't she walk around in that night dress? I gave her a taste of passion. I knew it was her first from the way she responded to my touch. The smell of her hair, her scent at her neck. The smoothness of her skin makes me boldly touch her more, forgetting who she really is, a mere girl. Her breast fit my palm perfectly. I try to stop myself, and kissed her a thorough kiss satisfying the hunger that has been raised in me. I never knew a kissed could be that sweet. Then I left, if I didn't god knows what will happen to her. I swear I should be more careful next time. I can't mess up her life like this. Huh…shrew all this guilty feelings as if I ever cared for it before. But I knew this time I'm going for a real bumpy ride.

The dreadful memory came back to me; Shu Yin was the first girl that I ever love. It feels like it was just yesterday it happens but the truth is it was 5 years ago. I remember her laughter, her smile and her languid walk. She is very special. I was just 16 back then and so is Shu Yin. We were inseparable. Shu Yin was a beautiful mix-Chinese girl. Her family was one of my dad's partners The Fukuyama's. Her father was Japanese. That's what gave her the rare looks. I sit up and shake my head furiously. I just can't keep playing it in my head. The guilt that I felt is still burden on me. Since that day, I've totally change. I no longer turn for love no matter its family or not. The situation worsens when my father died almost instantly. Gosh I really need to stop and continued on with my life. I'm always prepared for anything, but I could clearly see I'm in for major complications with Sakura in tow.

**

* * *

The Engagement Night.**

Sakura was in her father's car; James is driving her to their hotel. Her parents have gone there earlier with Touya. Her friends decide to go on their own and so, Sakura is left with Tomoyo. They're both exceptionally quiet tonight.

"Tomoyo," Sakura called softly.

"What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo reach for her hand.

"Thank you for being there for me all the time, I love you Tomoyo. You're like a sister to me," Sakura smile gently. She is feeling a bit emotional. Tomoyo squeezed her hand.

"No need for that Sakura, I love you too and I don't want you to worry," They hugged each other knowing things aren't going to be the same after this.

Syaoran is fidgeting in his seat. Worrying if Sakura is ever going to show up. The guests have filled the grand hall. Eriol smirk at him he just grunts. Then he saw her, walking in towards him. He was astonished. How could this be? She damn looks like Shu Yin a lot. Only Shu Yin is competent to signify that beauty of such precious Cheung-Sam. Sakura's Cheung-Sam is perfect. After all, it's in his favourite colour and he very well recognises it since it was once in an auction room for bidding. Shu Yin adores that dress and he wanted to buy it for her but they lost to one of the Japanese company. Now he knew where that dress ended. The dress clings to her like a second skin. It shows all her perfect curves. The slash reaches almost to her thigh. Hell that is a lot of creamy skin for all to see. Why the hell is she wearing this? Syaoran growls when he saw some men gawking at her. '_How dare they look at My Sakura?'_ His scowl disappeared when Sakura bow and smile up at him.

The procedure begins, their engagement is announced and the date of their wedding is fixed. The companies have formally merged and all the contracts have been signed. After all the business is done the feast begins. Syaoran stepped out to get fresh air.

"Sakura, you're looking divine tonight. That Cheung-Sam fit you perfectly and gave the effect of a Chinese girl which you're going to become one," Eriol teased her and Sakura laughs. Eriol always make her smile. She has just finish talking to the sisters they also compliments her dress but Sheifa is particularly looking a little worried.

"Thanks Eriol, but have you seen Syaoran?" Sakura looks around trying to catch a glimpse of him.

"Oh, I think his out taking a fresh air. Why don't you go and join him?" Eriol pointed towards the balcony.

"I'll do just that, thanks Eriol. Bye Tomoyo," Tomoyo waved at her. Sakura makes her way towards her fiancée.

"It's a nice weather to be out isn't it?" Sakura stood a little away beside him. Syaoran just nod. '_Oh no…his on his moods again' _Sakura sigh a little knowing tonight wont be the best of night.

"What do you think of my dress? It somehow feels right to wear this tonight," Sakura tries to make a conversation.

"Why?" His voice was rough. Sakura was taken aback.

"I don't know, maybe because it shows that I'm freely acclimatizing myself to your culture and you family," Sakura softly replied. Syaoran turns to her. His features hard and grim.

"Listen Kinomoto, you are who you are. You don't need to change for me or the family, I don't need or even want that," His voice was rough Sakura bit her lip. "One more thing, I don't want you ever to wear that thing again, you understand me?" He asked. Sakura just afford to nod weakly. She didn't expect him to act this way.

"Now, you're my fiancée. The Li always have their pride and dignity," With that he left. He did that a lot lately. Leaving her all alone to figure it all out herself. A lone tear slip down her cheeks. '_Oh god please, I've been doing this crying thing a lot. Please gave me strength and courage'_ Sakura prayed. After calming herself down she searches for Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo, I'm going home okay," She touch Tomoyo's arm who is talking with Eriol.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked in concern. Sakura fake a bright smile.

"No, its okay and you don't have to sleep over tonight okay. I'm fine. After all it's our prompt night tomorrow. So see you later," Sakura kissed Tomoyo's cheek and left. Then suddenly someone called her and she turns.

"Tori-kun what are doing here?" He laughs.

"Well Sakura-Chan, my father has his own company but the truth is the café is mine," He just smiles thru his explanation.

"Really, I didn't know." Sakura was shocked.

"I just want to say, congratulation on your impeding wedding, come by tomorrow and I gave you a special treat,"

"Thanks Tori-Kun, I'll see you in the café tomorrow," She waved goodbye.

Back at her room Sakura peel off the dress and hangs it carefully in her wardrobe. She stands in front of her long mirror that's when it started. She sobs and throws herself onto the bed. It was heart breaking the way she cried.

'_I'm just not perfect enough for him, why am I doing this to myself?' _Sakura asked herself. '_Tears are not a good sign in a relationship, how am I going to survive living with him? Maybe the idea of a year marriage is the answer. I'm just not made for him,'_ Sakura cry herself to sleep that night and exhaust herself thinking for her future deciding what's needed.

Sakura waked up with a headache, she showers puts on a hooded sweater and sweat pants then rush for a morning jogs around the Penguin park, she seat there a while watching the kids playing then went home to get her car. She drove off to the mall. Sakura walks slowly to the stash and take her usual spot.

"Morning Sakura-Chan," Tori was there to greet her. Sakura smile her usual smile.

"Ohayo Tori-Kun, usual drinks but today I want breakfast,"

"Don't worry it on me today," Tori remind her.

"Oh… thanks a lot Tori-Kun, I wont mind what breakfast it is as long as I'm going to be full then it okay," She cheered. Tori laugh and went back to the kitchen. A few minutes later Tori brings out her vanilla milk shake with pancakes and hash brown. Tori seat with her chatting along while she eats her breakfast.

"Thanks Tori-kun this is wonderful. The truth is I'm wondering about this café and you," Tori just laugh.

"This café is mine; I just feel that I wanted something that really came out of my hard work. At first there is only a few helpers but after a year everything goes very well as you're seeing right now. I remember you're my first customer the day I open up. Since then you always came back frequently. I became accustomed with you hanging around here with the girls," Sakura smile.

"I know, we love hanging around here too. But aren't you taking over you dad's place?"

"Yeah, soon. That's why I attend your engagement last night. But the café will still be open but run by my assistant." Sakura nodded.

"I've always have a crushed on you Sakura," Tori bowed his head.

"I eventually guess it but I didn't take it to heart when the girl teased me, I'm so sorry Tori-Kun," Sakura apologise and feels quite bad.

"No, its okay Sakura. But I want you to know no matter what happens I'm here if you need me okay? From now on you're the sister I've never have," Sakura smile brightly. She hugs him.

"Thanks Tori, you're the best. I hope we could be friends forever," Sakura smile happily and Tori agreed.

"I better get going. There some task that need to be done, Ja Ne Tori, see you later and thanks for the treat," With that she runs to her car and when back home. Ready to go for her facial and hair do later that afternoon. By 8 o'clock she was all ready to go. She settles on with going alone. Thank god today was Marie's day off or else she will be asking questions. Her dress was sent by her mother's worker that afternoon. It was dark gold in colour. It was a one piece dress much alike to a wedding dress. It makes her look like a princess. She went down nervously knowing Touya was down there.

"Well, the princess has decided to come down is it?" Sakura just stuck out her tongue and step down carefully.

"What? Since when you become all proper and didn't stomp down the stairs like a kaijuu?" Touya teased her non-stop.

"Onii-Chan…Sakura no Kaijuu…" She shouted.

"That's more like it. Now hurry Sakura mom wants to see you," Her mother and father kissed her good bye. Touya remains by her side and send her to the car.

"Why are you going alone?" Touya suddenly asked her.

"I didn't want my partner to suffer the consequences, and since when you feel that I need to have a partner?" Sakura tease Touya.

"Since you're engage," Touya sarcastically reply and Sakura giggles.

"Ow… come on Onii-Chan, cant a girl be single for a night before she gets married?" Sakura pouts at him. He smirks.

"Whatever Sakura, now go or else you'll be late," She kissed him good bye and went off with James.

Sakura saw her friends and walks to them; the table is seated for ten people. Tomoyo is with Eriol, Chi with Tak, Naoko with Yukito and Rika with Shan. There will be a seat empty beside her but Sakura didn't mind that.

"Hey you guys," Sakura take her seat. They greet her.

"Hey Sakura, are you alone?" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah, of course. As you all know I don't want who ever he is to be my partner to get hurt by the end of the night, since Touya has never been fond of boys getting near me, and bringing him is not an option too," Sakura laughs at her own explanation try to cover her tenseness.

"Now, I thought that has end now. Where is Syaoran? Isn't he supposed to be with you?" Naoko turns to asked.

"Come on you guys, leave her alone she just wants to feel single for the last time," Tomoyo helped her. The girls just shrugged their shoulders and Sakura turn to Tomoyo.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," She smile, the night went on. Sakura was getting bored when they music starts and they finished their meal. Its time to dance. She was left alone by the table.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for your partner to come and pick you up at home to bring you here?" all of a sudden Syaoran appeared by her side and took his seat. Sakura smile weakly at him.

"I didn't expect you to be here Li," Sakura speak up gently. Syaoran grimaced at hearing his last name. He knew it was a wrong move to call her last name yesterday.

"I did agree didn't I?" Syaoran asked. Sakura just smile and leaned back. She turns he view to her friends who is dancing.

"Do you want to dance Sakura?" Syaoran try to ask her to step up to the dance floor. Sakura shake her head.

"No, not tonight," Sakura plainly told him. _'Sakura is acting all weird'_ Syaoran breathe deeply.

"Look Sakura, about last night…" Sakura cut his word.

"I shouldn't have done it, it was wrong of me. Don't worry just forget it. It was nothing" Sakura ended it.

"By the way, I forget to tell you that I agree to my father and the elders' suggestion, so the papers should be ready by another three weeks and we will sign it after the wedding. It'll be easy if it's ready earlier," Sakura speaks up unwaveringly that it makes Syaoran stunned.

"Are you certain Sakura?" Syaoran leans back and eyed her. She unflinchingly returns his stares.

"Absolutely Li, no need to worry. It'll be a year in no time," Sakura languorously speak up as if she didn't care at all. Syaoran tighten his jaw. He didn't expect this. Sakura was ready to leave.

"I'll send you home," Syaoran is insisting.

"I came alone, and I'll go home alone," Sakura try to walks away from him but he grabs her wrist.

"Called your driver and tell him I'm sending you home," Syaoran instruct her gravely. Sakura comply and walked to his car. During the drive home Sakura was silent but she spoke la few minutes latter.

"You just can't stop bossing me around can you?" Sakura try to controls her anger.

"Listen Sakura, you're soon to be my wife and do act like one. A wife need permission from her husband understand?" Syaoran speak coldly.

"But I exactly remember that you told me you won't hold me from living my life and now, you decide that you enjoy controlling my every move. Is it an amusement to you?" Sakura snap back. Syaoran stop the car at the front porch.

"You just have to know your place, Sakura," Syaoran slowly speak up and sigh. Sakura bit her lower lip '_I do know my place Syaoran, and it is not any where near your heart,' _Sakura grab her purse and step out.

"Nite Li," She said before she fully steps out.

"Its Syaoran Sakura, or have you forgotten my name?" Syaoran said bitterly. _'Never in my entire life Syaoran,' _Sakura inhaled.

"No, but I didn't really know who Syaoran is," She closed the door car and walks up to the entrance. Syaoran smack his steering wheel in frustration.

**A/N: So Sorry I updated so damn late, but I'm really busy with my exam, hah..another two weeks for it to end. Thanks to all reviewers. I know its kind of lame making stories about arrange marriage but I promise to make it fun. Wednesday is additional maths paper. Need to work hard wish me luck you guys….Ja ne… Aisheteru…Please R&R. **


	5. Struggling With Emotions

**Title: **My Sakura

**By: **Cherry Lea

**Summary: **Syaoran is forced into a marriage with Sakura. He is a cold hearted person. But a glance at Sakura makes his heart warm as if a fire lit up. He is finding a way to get out of the marriage but what if suddenly a baby is involved! And what will happen if his most precious possession is stolen by Sakura! Will he be furious! Read to find out. Please R&R.

**Rating: **R

**Aging: **Sakura & Tomoyo- 18……Syaoran & Eriol- 21

**Pairing: **SakuraXSyaoran, TomoyoXEriol

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

Previous Chapter:

"Nite Li," She said before she fully steps out.

"Its Syaoran Sakura, or have you forgotten my name?" Syaoran said bitterly. _'Never in my entire life Syaoran,' _Sakura inhaled.

"No, but I didn't really know who Syaoran is," She closed the door car and walks up to the entrance. Syaoran smack his steering wheel in frustration.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Struggling With Emotions

**Syaoran…**

Syaoran was frustrated with the outcome of the night. He was supposed to make up to Sakura for his sour behaviour the night before. He blew it again by not being patient. He cursed himself. He went for a long drive trying to calm down. When he arrived home, Eriol's car was in the driveway. He walked in and his cousin was lounging in a couch with a bottle of unopened brandy by his side including two glasses.

"About time you came home Xiao Lang, was a little worried back there," Eriol motion him to have a sit.

"How long have you been waiting?" Syaoran reach for the brandy and pour it into the glasses. He gave one to Eriol.

"Quite long, one and a half hour. Where have you been?"

"For a drive, got to clear my head," Syaoran sips his drink slowly staring at no particular thing.

"What did you say to her Xiao Lang? Anyone with eyes could see she was broken by the time she walks out the hall, two days straight of tears isn't good for a girl like her" Eriol was a little bitter. He care for both of them but the look in Sakura's face was really painful to see.

"Did you see her dress yesterday Eriol?" Syaoran asked Eriol without looking at him.

"No one who attends the function yesterday is blind Xiao Lang, Of course I saw it, and it looks perfect on her. I told her so, even your sisters thought so. What about it?" Eriol wants him to get to the point but Syaoran still lingers. He stood up and leans on the window frame.

"It wasn't supposed to be on her. Do you remember 5 years back, we accompanied mom to an auction bidding in China. I brought Shu Yin along," Syaoran stops.

"Hell! Don't tell me Syaoran. I've already knew what's on your mind," Eriol shouted cursing at him. He takes a few breaths. Syaoran is still silent.

"That dress was the one you wanted to buy for her but you lost it to a Japanese company. Huh…such coincidence. Never thought it'll end up on her is it Xiao Lang?" Syaoran just shake his head.

"She don't deserve the dress, Shu Yin did. Syu Yin is the only person that will look perfect wearing that dress," Syaoran tells Eriol.

"Stop being an ass. Wake up, and end this obsession Xiao Lang. It's in the pass. The dress was never hers from the first. Don't hurt Sakura just because you're still living with your memories of Shu Yin. Forget about her, move on with your life, She don't deserve this treatment from you just because of Shu Yin" Eriol just sighed. "What did you really tell her that makes her behave the way she did tonight?"

"I told her that I don't want her wearing that dress again and we Li always have our pride and dignity, so she should act like my fiancée, the biggest mistake I did was, I called her Kinomoto," Syaoran gulped down the remaining of his drink, loving the feel of it. He remembers last night very well, like it was bore into his mind.

**

* * *

Flash Back…**

Sakura was trying to make a conversation with him but he just stood there silent and rigid. "It's a nice weather to be out isn't it?" She said and stood a little away beside him. He just nods.

"What do you think of my dress? It somehow feels right to wear this tonight,"

"Why?" His voice was rough. Sakura was taken aback.

"I don't know, maybe because it shows that I'm freely acclimatizing myself to your culture and you family," Sakura softly replied. Syaoran turns to her. His features hard and grim.

"Listen Kinomoto, you are who you are. You don't need to change for me or the family, I don't need or even want that," His voice was rough Sakura bit her lip. "One more thing, I don't want you ever to wear that thing again, you understand me?" He asked. Sakura just afford to nod weakly.

"Now, you're my fiancée. The Li always have their pride and dignity," With that he left standing there.

**End Flash Back…**

* * *

"You are crazy Xiao Lang, why the hell did you do that?" Eriol was furious hearing him said it.

"I don't know, I was too blind by my memories of Shu Yin, I cant look at her with that dress on. Knowing once Shu Yin was really cheerless not having it, somehow it feel like I betrayed her," Syaoran reach for the brandy again trying to drink his sorrow away.

"And then, tonight? What happened?" Eriol urge him to talk.

"I try to make up for yesterday, but she blew me entirely off my track when she told me the paper of our separation for another year will be ready in three weeks. What was I supposed to do? Say no?" Syaoran turn to Eriol.

"Then she threw it back to my face calling me Li all over again, saying she didn't really know Syaoran. What was that suppose to mean? Then, as usual I'm always the one who put the cherry on top of the cake by saying she needs to know her place and make our situation more complicated. What did I meant by that? Hell I'm in a mess right now. She's making my life miserable," Syaoran, for the first time after five years was outraged and showing a whole lot of emotion. He was mad but most of all confused. He was too caught up too realize it. Eriol smile a little. Syaoran is making progress.

"Calm down Xiao Lang, what really happened to you? I never knew the great Li who is an expert in a loose relationship ever caught up like this. The truths now, tell me what you really want from her?" Eriol try to solve every mess.

"I've planned it all, we're going to separate after a year of marriage. During the year I'm not going to hold her from living her life, but she still needs to act a proper way of a wife to me. Not going around as if she is still available, and…and wearing those reviling cloths she wears," Syaoran stumbles upon his words.

"Lets see, first you said you agreed to a divorce after a year but when she told you tonight about it you got angry. Then, you don't want to held her from her life but at the same time trying to forbid her to wear what she likes in other way you're damn jealous when others looks at her. Thirdly you need her to act as your wife but when she do you always back away, I noticed it Xiao Lang don't try to deny it. So please explain your behaviour that is entirely opposed from your plan," Eriol hit it right in his face, Syaoran was tongue tied he don't know what to say. He just realizes it now that he acts that way. He slump on the sofa staring at his drinks.

"You're totally confused right now. As you can see your behaviour is hurting her. She is in love with you Xiao Lang and I'm telling you this for the second time. Why can't you make a decision right now? If you want her, she's yours to have soon. If you don't, tell her early on before things goes uglier for her. So tell me what do you really want?" Eriol wants him to see his feelings. He knows Syaoran is starting to like Sakura but he is hurting from what happened 5 years ago he didn't even know what he means with his own words to Sakura.

"I want my life back, that's what I really want, damn it all. Things are turning upside down. I just want it to be as it was before. She comes back with me to China we live together for a year attending to business matter here and there, and then she will be going back to Japan. That's all, but now every thing went all chaotic. We are not even married yet. I don't know how all this happen," Syaoran stated what he wants.

"One thing that you forgot to include in your plan Xiao Lang. One thing that is the reason all this went all messy," Syaoran raised his brow interested in what Eriol has to say. "You forget about your feelings, emotions,"

"What that has to do with anything. I've never let my feelings distract my decision and my life," Syaoran snaps.

"There is where you're wrong. Maybe all this years you try to put all emotion and feelings in you stored away safely somewhere but now, you're in big trouble my friend. Those feelings and emotion is coming back to you and is trying to catch up with 5 years without being used. Think wise now, better includes it in before anything gets worse and you'll regret it. I'm just voicing my opinion. It's up to you. One more thing Xiao Lang, I wanted to know," Eriol paused, when Syaoran turn and look at him then he continued. "Do you love or at the very least like her?"

"I…."it was a long paused, "I don't," Syaoran answered curtly.

"You DON'T or you WON'T?" Eriol asked again. Syaoran didn't know what to say.

"Think about it. Thank god I sent Tomoyo back to Sakura's place. At least she wont be crying alone again tonight," Eriol was about to leave.

"Is she with her last night?" Syaoran asked Eriol.

"No, we went for a drink and stroll at the beach till early morning. Sakura told her she doesn't need to stay over, means she needs the time for herself. But I don't think she's okay being alone tonight from the way she acts and what you've told me just now. Nite Xiao Lang. Have a nice sleep, I hope," Eriol went to his room. He was staying with them. _'I won't be having any good sleep from now on Eriol, not ever. Somehow I got the feeling,'_ Syaoran is thinking about Sakura and what Eriol just told him.

To confess the true feeling to himself is the most thing he afraid of. He recognised this feeling but he is trying as hard as he can to force it away. He's not taking another risk in his life. Once is enough. Shu Yin was his everything. He loved her. He was even wiling to argue with his dad to let him marry her instead of Sakura. He was afraid to let the memories go. He was strong, cold, and unemotional to other peoples' eyes. But inside he is holding his pain to himself, nobody know what he feels or what he went thru. He always wonders if live will be meaningful as it once was. He just wished someday someone would come and show him the way. If only he know who it'll be then life will be much easier.

**

* * *

Sakura…**

Sakura maintained her composer until she reaches her room. She went to wash her face from any trace of make up and took off the dress carefully and hanged it in her closet. She was wearing her night gown she wore the night she made out with Syaoran in the garden. She switch on her night lamp and stares at herself in the mirror. She has done this a lot lately, staring at her self trying to see something in her that can make Syaoran at least like her.

'_Am I that unattractive, that Syaoran didn't even feel something for me? Why is he playing with my heart? Making me feel all wonderful and a few second later ashamed and heart broken. What am I getting into? God help me, how am I going to get thru life loving a man that despises me?' _with that she broke into tears. Life is taking on a wrong turn for her. She never before cried this hard or this often in her 18 years of life. Life has been treating her good and pleasant, and now she is tasting the bitterness of it, Sakura reach for a coat that was hang behind her blinds. It was always there for her to touch. She hugs it and inhaled Syaoran's scent. It was earthy and of sandal wood full of masculinity and sensual. Somehow it smells really nice and calming.

Sakura tumbles into bed with Syaoran's coat, she sobbed with her face buried in it. She didn't return it to him since he didn't asked. Her life was going to be really tough after this. She didn't know how she fell hopelessly in love with Syaoran but she did. She can't help herself; he treats her well the time after he proposed to her. But things went ugly yesterday. What was wrong with her dress she wondered that makes him really mad at her for wearing it? It was just right for the occasion and it was modest for her. Syaoran has seen her in the club and at the mall, but he did comment on her attire once the first time and this time he was dead serious about it.

"Sakura," suddenly a familiar voice was heard. She felt Tomoyo lay besides her hugging her that was resting on her front burying herself in Syaoran's coat. Tomoyo rubbed her back trying to calm her down from crying.

"Its okay Sakura, cry if it makes you feel better," Tomoyo put her head right beside her.

"I feel awful Tomoyo, I love him but he feel extremely opposite from what I feel for him. I made the decision, but I don't know if it's the right one. I've asked the lawyer to draw up the paper for our separation next year," Sakura turn and hug Tomoyo. Tomoyo hugs her back tightly trying to take away some of her pain that she was feeling. She feels miserable seeing her cousins who she loves like a sister cry like this. She wants Sakura to be strong and go through with it and settle the mess that was her destiny to entangle it. She was chosen from the first by the elders.

"What did he say?" Tomoyo wants Sakura to speak out her problems.

"Yesterday at the engagement, he told me he didn't want to wear that dress again, I don't know why. Then he called me by my last name. It hurts so much. Then tonight, he act as if yesterday never happens. He came to the party, asked me to dance but I refused. I've made up my mind the night before that I'm agreeing to the separation. I've made a mistake by telling him then and there. He insists of sending me home," Sakura paused, a tear slipped down. It still hurts remembering those last few words he said to her.

"I was angry and we had a little quarrel, then he said I should act like a wife with dignity and pride just as the Li. He said about the pride and dignity the night before and implying it again tonight, he even said he wants me to know my place." Sakura can't stop her tears it flows freely. Her shoulder was jerking from all the crying. Tomoyo just stay silent and let her release all her feelings.

"I do know my place Tomoyo. I do. It's no where near his heart or by his side. I'm just a wife that he was forced to take," Sakura sobs again. Tomoyo didn't stop rubbing her back.

"Sakura, look at me," Tomoyo still hugs her. Sakura slowly pulls back and look at her. Tomoyo wiped away her tears and smile a little. Trying to tell her that eventually things will go well.

"Do you love him Sakura?"

"I do, I don't know why and how but I do with all my heart," She answered glumly.

"Sakura, the course of true love never runs smooth. Love is just like a battlefield you have to fight for your love and in the end the truth will come out. Then, you will know if you've won or it's just an illusion of feelings," Tomoyo explain.

"What should I do Tomoyo? I want him to be happy. If separation will make him happy, then so be it. I love him to much to cause him sorrow even though my heart breaks every time I think of letting him go. But I'm going to let myself be content being with him for a year," Sakura still sobs and hug the coat close to her heart. The one thing that always reminds her of his warmness and kindness towards her.

"I know, but don't give up yet, this not the Sakura I've known since childhood. The Sakura I know will never ever give up before doing something about it," Tomoyo gave some support to her.

"I know, I've changed a lot lately. I'll try Tomoyo. I wont let anything pulls me down except Syaoran himself tells me that he doesn't love me. Then will I stop trying, what's the point of forcing someone to love you," Sakura smile a little.

"I know you can do it Sakura, believe me it'll turn out right. You have to judge him from the way he treats you this past week. I know there's a part of him that he is hiding from everyone. Maybe you could bring him back,"

"What do you mean bring him back?" Sakura was puzzled.

"Eriol told me that Syaoran has gone thru something bad, haven't the girls told you?" Tomoyo asked.

"No they said it was not their secret to tell, but I think that's what they meant by wanting me to be strong and having faith in me. I was the only one who could bring him back to normal. They told me don't ever agree to anything that he will regret afterwards. It'll break him more. Sometimes Syaoran is thinking of others too much. He didn't think of him self. And now, they want me to think for him and take care of him," Sakura somewhat was in the dazed.

"Oh Tomoyo, I promised them I'll try but I broke it. I did agree to separate, and I'm not strong. I should have been patience. I knew he went thru something but I forgot all about it. How could I be so selfish?" Sakura sobbed.

"It was not your fault, you didn't understand. But now you have, you can still try Sakura," Tomoyo sooth her.

"Tomoyo I need you to help me," Sakura pleads.

"Anything I can Sakura,"

"From tonight I'll try as hard as I can, I'll be patient, strong and tough going through all this and I need you to remind me every time I'm having a break down and forget my promise. Please Tomoyo," Sakura looks at her.

"I will, and I won't stop helping in any matter I can. Believe me Sakura," they hugged each other. Sakura was determine, she'll try to do as she promised. This is the responsibility she was entitled to just as Syaoran's to marry her. She'll be a perfect wife for him. She falls asleep with Tomoyo soothing voice and the thoughts of being Syaoran's wife.

**

* * *

Dress Fitting…**

Sakura once again was in her mother's studio. This time her aunt Sonomi and her mom is there busying themselves around her and her friends. The Li sister and Mei Lin are also there for their dress fitting. They are having a great time.

"Mom, do you think this looks perfect?" Sakura twirls around on the round platform and watching the effect of the full gown making around her at the big mirror. Her mother just laughs.

"Of course it is dear, after all Tomoyo design it for you," Her mom sips her tea on the sofa while aunt Sonomi is jotting down a few alterations for the girls' dress.

"Thank you Tomoyo, this dress is wonderful." Sakura beamed lightly. The dress was pure white and it's made of silk. Sakura love the silky feeling. It was a Cinderella wedding dress with the full gown and attached corset top. The veil was very long. Sakura was breathless.

"No biggie Sakura, after all we've promised each other," Tomoyo still busy taping them. Sakura just shook her head. The girls gathered around her mother and Aunt Sonomi. Prying their old stories about how they met their husband and how they opened up the studio. The pot and plates were never empty of tea and cakes. Sakura feel content with her life.

"Sakura, the cards are done. Here have a look," Feimel called for her. Sakura didn't realise a pageboy brought in a few box. All she knew was the girls was already awing at it. She laughs and picks one of it. It was lovely. It was rectangular and it is white. A few tints of red and pink at the inside of it. The one she picks was from the bride side. While the one from the groom was more formal. It's also rectangular but it's gold with a silver lining. At the front of both cards was a picture of them taken alone. Syaoran looks really handsome while Sakura looks perfectly beautiful. The girls are complimenting on how the look perfect for each other. Sakura smiles.

"Why did you pick white for the bride side, with a tint of red and pink I assume?" Sakura asked Sheifa.

"Oh, we decided that the theme for the wedding was 'Blushing Bride'," They laughs and Sakura blush a little.

"And it suits you perfectly Sakura," Chiharu teased her. The others laugh along and discussed a few things with each other. Her friends asked the sisters what they should do on her wedding and where they should be. They where in a heated discussion and some of them were writing down the names of the guest in each cards. Sakura changed into her normal outfit. A pair of jeans and a baby blue sweater. The weather was a little breezy. Sakura was staring out the window when she heard a boisterous interruption. The boys have come for a visit. Sakura tensed a little. This was her first time meeting Syaoran after last week.

"What took you so long Takashi?" Chiharu was pouting. Sakura grins watching her friends making their men restless. The guys are truly nice. Ren has also tamed down his clubbing nights and spend the time with Mei Lin. Eriol was trying to distract Tomoyo from her handy cam while Shan is praising Rika on something that make her smile brightly. Naoko wasn't left behind. Yuki was on the phone with her, updating their plan. She realizes that Syaoran was walking towards her. Sakura breathe in lightly and try to act normal and serene. She looks up at Syaoran smiling a little at him.

"Good Afternoon, where were you from?" Sakura didn't know what to call him.

"I came back from a meeting with you father and brother, then picked the guys. Ren was in shower when we arrived. He's why we're late," Syaoran smirks. Sakura grins and look at Ren who is being teased by Mei Lin.

"Have you seen the invitation card?" Sakura asked him while walking to the tables to pour him some tea. Syaoran followed. He took a seat beside Sakura and reach for a card.

"I like the bride side than mine," He simply said. Sakura raised her brow.

"But I like yours better," Sakura told him.

"Anyways it's both of your wedding and it doesn't matter, do help writing the guest name Xiao Lang," Fanran smirk at him. Sakura laugh. Xiao Lang she like that name. It was his name in Chinese. The girls never called him that here in Tomoeda, probably what his family used to call him.

"This card reminds me of someone," Syaoran is examining the cards a knowing smile on his face.

"Of course, we choose the theme of 'Blushing Bride' because we think it suits her perfectly," Fiemel explain and continue on with her writing. The girls are pushing the list names to their men for them to help read it aloud.

"Yeah it does," Syaoran turns to Sakura; he smirks a lot around her lately. He just stares at her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. Sakura was exasperated.

"Stop it…" She whispered without looking at him. Focusing on the list of guest name.

"Give me a reason why I should do that," he whispered back, this time closer to her ears. Sakura inhaled sharply. She was shivering to the core. His closeness makes her feels breathless. Syaoran decides he wants to tease her more and make her blush. Making the theme more suitable for her. She is prone to blushing and furiously at that.

"I see you're still cold with that sweater on, you won't need it after you marry me," Syaoran whispered in her ear again. Sakura blush crimson, she didn't realize the others were staring at them. Syaoran smile in victory while the others cheered and laugh. Her mother and aunt shake their heads smiling and leave them to their work.

"God Syaoran, the theme does go hand in hand with her. Cant have the bride audacious when the theme is opposite," Ren teased Sakura. Sakura glares at him playfully.

"You guys should focus, now continue…" Sakura laugh at her own bossiness. She wasn't fit to be bossy and never will.

"Here is the list of menu for the banquet, you two pick the course," Fuutie passed the sheets to Syaoran.

They spent the time deciding on the menu. Syaoran decide that the guys should settle their tuxedo the same day so they don't need to come back again since the wedding is in another 2 weeks. Sheifa called the hotel that was catering for their banquet to pick up the menu and send some catalogues for them to choose the silverware, sheets, plates and what's not. The decorator also sends a few sample of how the garden is to be set for the banquet including the flowers, and the girls excitedly pick the ones they think perfect with their theme they didn't even let Sakura see the their choice of set. Everything was done by 6 o'clock from their attire for the wedding, to menus, to the wedding date's rehearsal, booking for honeymoon tickets and lodging in Paris. The only thing left was the bachelor and the bachelorette party. Sakura wanted it to be the night before the wedding and so does the guys. By the end of the day everyone was exhausted. The cards have been ready to be sent to the guest the next day. The girls went their separate ways with their guys. The Li sisters went home. Syaoran wants to send Sakura home.

"Everything is in order, just two weeks left. I do hope things will turn out as it should," Syaoran speaks to Sakura while driving her home.

"Hai," Sakura agreed softly. She didn't know what to say. It's a little bit awkward after what happens last week.

"The jeweller that was supposed to design our wedding rings has contacted me yesterday saying that the ring is ready. Do you want to go and fetch it together or you prefer for me to get it for you Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"It doesn't matter both ways, it's up to you," Sakura prefer him to make the choice for her. Syaoran sigh.

"About last week, I didn't……" Once again Sakura cut him short.

"Forget it," Sakura blurted out. She doesn't want him to remind her of that night. It'll make her sad.

"Let me say it Sakura," Syaoran calmly speaks out. "I didn't mean what I said, I was a little tensed with how things have been going on and I just didn't think before I said it. It means nothing to me,"

"But it did to me, those words make me see clearly Li, it makes me realize that I'm no longer a teenage girl who is going to run my life like others even if we separate another year. My life has change completely. I know you feel guilty of saying those words but thank you for it. I just think it should be clear to us that we're just two opposite person and we should just be friends. That way I'll understand you better. You don't have to treat me as your wife if you don't want to, I'll understand perfectly. If I continue on believing in something that is not real, I'm the one getting those consequences later, not you," Sakura turns to him, trying to make him absorb some of what she was saying.

"Fine Sakura, but one thing I want you to know is. I am Syaoran. The one who you have been spending time with. I know you thought that I often change my behaviour and moods, and that is me. I don't think you'll understand but I want you accept how I really am and stop calling me Li. I'm Syaoran to you," Syaoran calmly tells her what he needs to. Sakura sigh and slump back on the seat. '_This is not going to work, me with my ways and him changing character all the time'_ Sakura just kept quiet until she reaches home.

"Sakura," Syaoran holds on her shoulder stopping her from stepping out from his car. Sakura turns and he smirks the way he usually did. Then he touches his nose lightly to hers. Sakura was taken aback. Then she smile brightly and laugh.

"It is so like you Syaoran, reminding me that I've done that before," Sakura just smile and step out. _'Maybe…just maybe, it'll work out between us. We just need to tolerate each other and try to understand each other better' _Sakura stand aside and wave goodbye when Syaoran drove off. She is hanging on this small hope for her to at least hang on and won't give up. '_I don't really know what you when through but I'll definitely try to win your heart'_ Sakura step in with a new courage in her, knowing things will be as it was written by fate. If her fate was to be Syaoran's wife then nothing will come between them.

**

* * *

The Bachelorette Party…**

The party is going to be held in Tomoyo's mansion since the preparation for the banquet at the back of the garden is underway. That morning Sakura is suppose to have breakfast with her brother in his office while the girls prepare for tonight. Tomorrow is her wedding day. She was a little excited by it but trying as hard as she could to wound it up so people won't tease her. Three days before, Syaoran pick up their wedding band from the jeweller and past it to Eriol to give it to her since his sisters and her friends won't allow him to meet her. Sakura was amazed by it. The band was extremely beautiful it suits him perfectly. It was a heavy gold band with a very thin line of silver encircling it in the middle. Sakura adores it. She went back to the jeweller and asked them to inscribe a sentence at the inside of the ring. It was written _'My husband, I'm yours forever truly heart and soul'_. She meant every word of it. She'll try to make him love her and break the contract. She'll give her heart and soul to him and only him. She was supposed to pick it up later that afternoon. She was on her way to her brother's office. He as usual was up early. Knowing Sakura he asked her to drive her car, she was relieved. No one knows about her sending the ring back. She decides she will stop for a drink at The Stash and meet Tori for a while. It has been long since they met.

"Ohayo Onii-chan," Sakura greeted him cheerfully. Touya was reading the papers and smirk at her.

"So, my kaiiju did arrive on time," Touya love to tease her.

"Sakura no kaiiju……"Sakura shouted. She stomps her way to her brother's table and takes her seat.

"Well Sakura lets eat, what do you want?" Touya give her the menu. His secretary was already by his side. The foods are provided by their Hotel that was joined in the same building.

"Let me have a glass of fresh milk with a set of egg sandwich and a pancake, not forgetting my favourite muffin. That's all for me Akari," Sakura smile brightly at Touya's secretary. She nods and smiles back. She was his secretary for two years now.

"I'll have the usual Akari," Touya nod at her and she left the room.

"I miss having breakfast with you onii-chan, you're very busy lately," Sakura puts her chin on her fist and stare up at her brother. Touya smile warmly.

'Yeah, I noticed too. How's everything Sakura?" Touya is admiring his sister's beauty. He feels a little depress thinking of Sakura leaving him. He loves Sakura very much. He even was over protective towards her Yuki told him so, or else he wont even realize it. Sakura was his everything. His life was surrounded with her laughter and her kindness. Sakura was special; she is his one and only sister. He'll break Syaoran's neck if he hurts her. Touya didn't know Sakura agreed to the one year contract.

"Everything is doing fine onii-chan you don't have to worry. I'm glad you have sometime today. I miss spending time with you. Still trying to adapt myself with the idea that you be by my side every second after this. Do you think you will miss me onii-chan?" Sakura's eyes were kind of pleading. It makes Touya yearn to sooth her but he knows Sakura is going to be a married woman soon, and a wife. He has no rights on her anymore.

"Nah…probably not kaijuu. The house will be peaceful," Touya try to cover his feelings by teasing her.

"Mou……Onii-chan, you don't care if I leave do you?" Sakura nearly cried. She loves Touya very much. He was there every time she needs him since she was a baby. Touya was a very responsible brother. Their age gap made him more protective.

"Come on Sakura, you know better than that. Of course I'll miss you. How could I not? You're my kaijuu for the last 18 years and the day after tomorrow I'll wake up to the empty house and my kaijuu will be gone and no more sound of you stomping down the stairs to get to breakfast. I love you Sakura. I'll make sure we meet each other every month okay? If Li cant come to Tomoeda. I'll come to Hong Kong," Touya patted her hand lovingly, trying not to show too much love. He's a man he wasn't suppose to be emotional.

"Okay, thanks onii-chan. I love you too," Sakura squealed. The food arrives.

"Tadaimas……oishii…." Sakura squealed and close her eyes savouring the sweet taste of the pancake. Touya laugh whole heartedly. Sakura will always be his baby sister no matter who she is. He hopes that she'll be fine being married to Li. He wants Sakura to have loved as their parents.

Sakura have a great time with her brother. They were always close to each other. She really hopes that they wont fall apart just because she is married. Sakura drove to the jeweller and pick ups Syaoran's band. She then stop for a drink at The Stash.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing her? Alone my I add in," Tori was surprised she was there.

"Cant I visit anymore?" Sakura pouts.

"Of course you can. I was just surprised that's all. Isn't your wedding tomorrow? And you're here alone without the girls," Tori pulls out the chair for her.

"I just came back from my brother's office; I thought it'll be nice to drop by. Will you be coming to my wedding tomorrow Tori?" Sakura asked.

"I won't miss it for the world, want your usual?" Sakura just nods and Tori left. He came back with her vanilla milk shake.

"How come you're still taking order?" Sakura gulp the sweet drink slowly. Tori laugh.

"I'm not, its just for you. Usually I help the guys back there in the kitchen. It's more fun," Tori answered.

"You should just sit in your office and manage the café not working in it," Sakura frown.

"I prefer this way because I'll be closer to my workers. They respect me for who I am,"

"You're really different Tori. I wont be spending more time here since I'll be living in china with my husband," Sakura sigh.

"Save a dance for me tomorrow okay," Tori request for a dance.

"Sure, no big deal," Sakura left for Tomoyo's house. The girls are all there. Hanging around in Tomoyo's room. They were gathered in front of her huge plasma TV.

"Hey girls what's up?" Sakura entered the room and saw they were excited by something.

"Oh, hi Sakura. Come sit with us. Tomoyo is playing the video of you since you're nine," Chiharu laugh at Sakura face.

"Howee…!Tomoyo please no, I thought it was only for your private collection," Sakura pleads to Tomoyo who is walking to the player.

"This is what private collection is for. Come on Sakura it'll be fun." Sakura comply. They were laughing along watching those tapes of Sakura and Tomoyo even their friends are in few of the tape. The Li sisters join them. The tapes were wonderful. They were of her cheerleading performances, birthday parties and many other occasions. Tomorrow after the banquet she and Syaoran are going to Paris. Her luggage has been packed. Marie helped her with it. After the movies were over they hang out around Tomoyo's veranda for tea and fill in each other with what has been going on with their life, relationship and what's not.

"So Mei Lin, we see you've already getting serious with Ren," Chiharu teased.

"We're just trying to get comfortable. Ren ditch his clubbing habits on his own, I didn't ask him to but he still hangs out once a while with the guys. He really is kind of sweet in his own way but people didn't notice because they're too busy judging him from his appearances," Mei Lin laugh a little and told the others about Ren.

"Yeah, we understand. But we're glad both of you are making an effort to make it work," Rika supported her and Mei Lin thanked her. Things have been going well for everyone. Rika, Chi and Naoko are well off with their guys. Shan took Rika out when he's free from school work and gone for a date with her alone and even when they hang out with all the others. Yuki was a bit busy like Touya since he works with him and Sakura's father. He calls Naoko regularly never let her feel out of place when her friends are with their guys. He took her out for dinner when he's free. Sakura was glad they hook up together. They suit each other well. Chi and Takashi are doing well. Takashi isn't half as busy as Syaoran. He helps his father with their company and club. Takashi is more gentlemanly than other known he is. He did dine in with Chi's family a few times. Hang around with them during weekends and what's not.

Tomoyo's relationship with Eriol is perfect; all of them admire Eriol's genteel. Every one loves the part when he brought Tomoyo for a walk at the beach in early morning. Hanging around and talking, trying to know each other better. He is compassionate towards Tomoyo's desire of designing, he even talk about it with her. Every one could see Tomoyo is happy. Sometimes her naughty and evil side came out when they hang out together and Eriol also have a side where make people gaps as if they didn't believe he is the one suggesting those things he said. It always makes them laugh.

They were ready to go out that night but to a different club since they are trying to avoid the guys and Sakura wasn't allowed to meet Syaoran. All the girls went home to change after they had fun spending time together. Sakura was taken aback when Sheifa gave her a velvet box. She was speechless, there laying on a satin bed was the most beautiful diamond set, there was a necklace, earrings and a bracelet. It was so beautiful it almost make her cry. Sheifa pat her shoulder and told her Syaoran wants her to wear it tomorrow. Sakura try to refused but the wont here any of it. Sakura didn't go home because Tomoyo have packed a few of her cloths the day before since they didn't want her to see the garden till tomorrow. Tonight, she and her friends are going to have a sleep over at Tomoyo's and wake up very early to go to Sakura's for the preparation. Sakura was grateful that it was ladies night at the club they went. No men are allowed in. She dance with the girls like she always do. That night, when everybody are asleep Sakura lay awake thinking of her life.

This past week has been really emotional for Sakura. From the way Syaoran treats her to the idea of leaving everything behind and looking forward to a new life with Syaoran in China. At first being with Syaoran was confusing and it still is a little, but she has already accept that she needs to be patient and win him over. His confusing attitude was cause by something or most probably someone. She needs him to tell her himself. Since that realisation and the promise Sakura has look at their relationship in a new point. She no longer the girl she was and she were a bit sad by it. She has been forced to grow up in matter of a month. It's for the best and she always console herself with the thoughts of making everything right and wonderful soon for everyone even herself. When she is with Syaoran, she braced herself. She doesn't want to be hurt but try to soften him in the process. When she's with the girls she became the Sakura they always knew and when she is spending time with her father, mother and Touya, she is their little Sakura-Hime, their one and only princess. She adapts herself, attitude and feelings to every each person in her life. That won't let people point their fingers on her and said she has changed.

Syaoran was a bit cold, first when she met him. Then things get lighten up by their first kiss. Then again he proposed adoringly to her just to satisfy her childhood fantasy. They went for a movie the next day. That is when his bitter side showed a little but was soften by the topic of the ring. She again felt his wrath the night of their engagement and the next day at the prompt. Sakura knows Syaoran can be very caring and adorable at times but cold and stern the other. Syaoran treat her like a little girl if she stays as she is the first time they met and it annoys her. She is eighteen years old and has feelings and desire of a woman. When she behaves a little mature, Sakura could see that he loosen up, calm and composed. She was missing him after days of not seeing his face and listening to his husky voice that always make her feel warm at heart. Sakura dozed off to sleep but was awake few hours later when her cell phone rings. She rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes and saw that it was 3.30am.

"Moshi… Moshi," Sakura yawned.

"Morning Sakura," she smiled and lay back on the bed.

"Its very very early in the morning Syaoran, why aren't you asleep?" Sakura is still smiling.

"I've just came back from Tak's club. You remember the bachelor party?"

"How could I when I had the same party a few hours ago but I'm already in bed. How come your party ended at this time? Li Syaoran, tell me where are you right now?" Sakura was agitated how could he came back so late? is he in some kind of trouble and that's why he call. Syaoran laugh.

"I'm at home in my room on my very…very comfy bed I assure you," He laughed again. Sakura was relieved.

"Why did you call? Miss me?" Sakura teased.

"Kind of, and it's sweet of you already acting as a frantic wife," Syaoran turns to tease her.

"Am not…," Sakura growled and Syaoran burst into another fit of laughter, Sakura giggled.

"Where are you?"

"Tomoyo's room, with all the girls. They won't let me go home last night because they don't want me to see the garden until tomorrow," Sakura whined.

"I've seen it this evening,"

"Mou…not fair!" Sakura whine again.

"Well, guys aren't sentimental like you women. Well the garden is very nice and I won't say anymore or else the girls will have my head," Syaoran loves to make Sakura whine she looks really cute.

"Syaoran, I think I want to go home. The girls are asleep; after all they're coming to my house later at 6.30 to prepare for the wedding. Since I'm up, I better just go or else I won't be waking up for our wedding," Sakura yawned again.

"Yeah, but make sure you wont even take a peek at the garden or else the girl will be furious, are you driving?" Syaoran agreed with her he knows how she feels.

"Yeah, hey Syaoran see you tomorrow," Sakura stood up while still on the phone and reach for her car keys. She is still in her pyjamas. She knows Tomoyo will bring her stuff to her place later that morning.

"That is so cliché; we will definitely see each other tomorrow. It's our wedding," Syaoran laugh Sakura did too.

"I know, just like to say it. Oh…it's so cold out here," Sakura didn't realise she said it out loud the latter part.

"Cold? Where are you?"

"Outside on my way to my car, I'm driving home," Sakura has already reached her car and start the ignition.

"You didn't even change your cloths? I though after last time with me in the garden you wouldn't want to venture out in that night dress again," Syaoran teased.

"Mou… don't say that," Sakura moaned and drive her car carefully.

"Do tell me why," Syaoran still won't stop and Sakura still whine.

"Okay, I'll stop. After all you're driving. Wont want my bride to be injured tomorrow for her wedding," Sakura laugh heartily.

"I wont, and for your information I'm wearing a pyjama, not that skimpy night dress you saw me in the other night," Sakura just want to make it clear to him.

"Yeah, after what happen you wouldn't dare," Syaoran this time burst out by Sakura's screech.

"You said you'll stop, mou… wait till I get the chance. You'll be helpless," Syaoran said good bye and hang up. Sakura reach home safely and open the entrance door carefully as not to make any noise. She didn't even peak at the garden because she has promised. Sakura creep up to her room but stopped at the hallway. Touya's room is on the end of left side while her parents on the other end. Her room is in the middle. Sakura turn right and walk softly. She knocks and heard a reply. She then slowly opens the door and creep in.

"Sakura, what's wrong sweet heart?" Her mother asks in concern. She sat up in the big king size bed, her father awake too both curious too know her reason.

"Sorry mom, I just miss you guys so much," Sakura reach the bed and climb in and sat in the middle of the bed in front of them.

"Tomorrow is my wedding and here I am creeping up into your bed," Sakura laugh a little. "I feel that my time with my family was very short and now I'm going to be married. I still want to be here, pampered by you and creep in here if dad went for outstation. I'm going to miss you mom, dad. I know I need to do this and I want to it's just a short notice, and both of you and even Touya is too busy to spend time with me," by that time Sakura was crying. Her mom hugged her tight. Her father did too. He kissed her hair and stroked it. Feeling a little gloomy that she will be leaving them.

"Its okay Sakura, you can come home whenever you want to. I'll be here, your dad too. We love you so much. I feel the same way. Letting my one an only daughter at such young age to someone is really hard but we'll get over it soon. I'm sure Syaoran will be visiting us as often as he could," Sakura stop sobbing when her parents sooth her. She lay there with her parents and talks with them a little. She kissed them and left. She feels a little better than before. She went straight to the end to Touya's room. She didn't knock because she doesn't have to, Touya always seems to know when she is there; she always did that since she was three every time she had a nightmare. Touya always comfort her and put her to sleep then carry her back to her bed. When she entered Touya was not sleeping but staring up the ceiling.

"Nightmare Kaijuu?" Touya turn to her and chuckle he was awake when he heard the entrance door opens and knew it was her. Sakura just shake her head.

"Come here," Touya pat his bed by his side. Sakura walk over and snuggled up to him.

"Our last time together like this isn't it Sakura?" Touya asked. Sakura just nod.

"Don't cry so kaijuu, I'll always love you no matter what happen. Even if I'm married," Touya assure her. Sakura is still silent. Between her parent and her brother, it's harder saying good bye to Touya. He's always the one for her at every time. Fetching her from school, attending every function at school and support her. She didn't feel like talking just want to feel his comfort.

"You know what kaijuu, I was the happiest person eighteen years ago when you came into the family. Even more so than mom and dad. I've always wanted a baby sister to protect and care for. Life was much brighter when you're around. I know this day would come. I know it since it was first agreed by dad and the Li. Since then I will never let pass any chance to spend time with you. I know our time together is limited, but I certainly didn't know it's this early," Sakura's shoulder shakes with her sobs. Touya pat her shoulder.

"Listen Sakura," Touya shake her shoulder and Sakura sat up staring at him. Touya smirk and wipe away her tears. "If you ever had any problems after this. Don't bottle it up inside you, you'll suffer. Cry as much as you want because then it'll feel better. If not all then a little. If it didn't work, talk to someone or anyone. I'm here, you can tell me. You know I'll be there for you right?" Sakura just nod and smile a little by such question. Of course he will he has never not there for her.

"Its settle then," Touya nods. Sakura smile and still stare it him.

"What? Do you expect me to carry you to bed like I've always did years before?" Touya look at her derisively.

"Mou… of course not. I'm a big girl now, good night Touya. I love you always," Sakura kissed his cheek sweetly and went to her room it was 4.30, another 2 hours to sleep. Touya is right it feels a little better when she cry. As if some of it was released. Sakura entered her room. This was her since she was a baby and turn over a few times to suit her age. She lay in her bed and pulls the comforter over her body. She went to sleep immediately. Feeling the familiarity of her surrounding for the last time. She was asleep with a smile on her face. Tomorrow is her wedding and she is looking forward to it. She wonders how Syaoran is taking it all in. Is he as emotional as she is? She didn't have time to think, sleep has taken her over.

**A/N: Syaoran's side of story will be up in next chapter, together with the wedding and Honeymoon. Thank you all for being patient. My exam will be over soon just another two papers and it's all done. Friday is my last paper and next Monday is my prompt. Yay! Can't wait to go, I'm so damn excited. Any criticism is welcome. Oh before I forget, does anyone want a one-shot of Sakura and Syaoran for Christmas? If anyone does do tell me so. I'll try to write one for all. Ja ne… Aisheteru… Please R&R. **


	6. Before The Wedding And The Ceremony

**Title: **My Sakura

**By: **Cherry Lea

**Summary: **Syaoran is forced into a marriage with Sakura. He is a cold hearted person. But a glance at Sakura makes his heart warm as if a fire lit up. He is finding a way to get out of the marriage but what if suddenly a baby is involved! And what will happen if his most precious possession is stolen by Sakura! Will he be furious! Read to find out. Please R&R.

**Rating: **R

**Aging: **Sakura & Tomoyo- 18……Syaoran & Eriol- 21

**Pairing: **SakuraXSyaoran, TomoyoXEriol

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

Previous Chapter:

She lay in her bed and pulls the comforter over her body. She went to sleep immediately. Feeling the familiarity of her surrounding for the last time. She was asleep with a smile on her face. Tomorrow is her wedding and she is looking forward to it. She wonders how Syaoran is taking it all in. Is he as emotional as she is? She didn't have time to think, sleep has taken her over.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Before The Wedding And The Ceremony

Syaoran's POV

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. Syaoran was outside at his garden working out with his skill in Karate and sword. All the guys sleep over at his house was hanging at his veranda looking down at him with smirks on each of their face.

"He sure is working out today, nervous wreck is it?" Ren almost laugh out loud but hold on to it. He knows Syaoran will murder him if he hear his laughter. After all he has a very good hearing.

"Yeah… cold feet I think," The guys just chuckle by Eriol's mark. They are admiring Syaorans beautiful moves. He is very sleek and work out as often as he can. No wonder his body as fit as can be and girls tend to drool all over him.

"Sakura will find him a good companion in battling," Takashi said while there was lazing around until its time to dress to the church.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Eriol turns to Takashi. Tak and Shan just smile.

"Well, our dear Sakura is no cheerleader for nothing. She loves to moves. Her brother was once active in Taekwando during collage; she has always been his partner when he practise for the tournament. A bit misplace isn't it? It should be the other way round," Shan just chuckles.

Syaoran is still with his morning work out. That morning he wakes up with a very weird feeling. He went out for work out with hope it'll leave him but its still there. He was sweating by the time all his work out was done. He is cooling his self off when an image of Sakura came into his mind. She was looking very adorable with all her personality and beauty showing making her more irresistible than she already is. He took a deep breath. He knows he's ready it's just the feeling of having a wife after this is weird. Does he have to gave up his womanizing ways and clubbing nights or Sakura will go on her own way?...It was all very confusing.

Sakura was special in a way, but I just can't put a finger on it. I'm tied to my promise to let her go after a year and most of it has to do with my ego. I don't rally know if I ever could love her. She creates a new feeling in me that I never felt before and some of the old feeling when I was with Shu Yin came back. Does this mean I like her? Or I even care for her?. The word love is to sacred for me to even think of it. After what happened with Shu Yin, I believe myself is out of love. I don't have the will in me to love someone else. The only feeling that close to it is affection. I gave all that to my family. Maybe Sakura will be treat just the same as the other woman, just a bit special because she is leaving with me and my wife. Does that title gave her any right to intrude or even ask me to do things I wont want to do such as stay home to be with her?

In just another couple of hours I'll be a husband with an unwilling but obedient wife. I believe she will be since she is sort of person to respect responsibility and someone who deserve to. I most definitely deserve that since I'm her husband. I wonder what she is feeling right now.

It's already 7.30 am. He rushes up to his room to dress for church and his wedding. He and the boys pick up their tuxedo and drive to the church. They'll dress there. The jittery feeling is there. Though a part of him is wishing this marriage will turn out well. He still has hope.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

"Hey Sakura, when did you sneak out and when home?" Naoko asked her. Sakura was readying herself for her wedding. The make up artist is touching up just a few more finishing touches. Then she could dress. The girls are all dress up. Their dress was beautiful. It was a princess cut dress with baby short sleeves made of silk just like hers. The colours is a shade of red, from very light pink to soft red. Her hair was brushed until it shines. It is let loose. A few roses stuck into it. Sakura was feeling a little bit nervous.

If only this will be my one and only wedding, I really wish Syaoran could love me back. I believe I can do it. I just need to be strong. I can't help myself from smiling a little from the way I'm taking this. Usually I'll freak out and fidgeted, walking non stop but now I just sit here with people squirming around in excitement and me being make up and whats not. Somehow it makes me feel calm and happy. I'll try my best to make this work. I would not back up until the time I have to. It was 8.00 I step into my dress. I heard from Naoko that the guys had just arrived. Yuki is sitting with Touya. Oh how I longed to be by his side. I know he will just make his lazy statement that makes me laughs. The dress was truly adorable. Tomoyo design it for me. I love the Cinderella dress with a corset top. My bouquet was a bunch of roses from white to deep red. I was blushing to the core, I'm sure of it. How suitable the theme was for me. And now for the last time I stare at the mirror that reflects me. An eighteen year old Sakura Kinomoto that was about to be married, the next time I'll be standing in front of a mirror I'll be Sakura Li. It some how sounds right, Sakura Li. Another bright smile creeps up my lips. It finally was 8.30. The girls are ready by the door. I feel a hand touch my arm. It's my dad. He kiss my check and tells me he loves me. When the door is open I can hear the piano being play. The girls walk with their partner. They give me one last look and walk on. It is like my heart is in my mouth. Dad tightens his hold on my arms and smile down at me. Then there I saw him. All the feelings left. Just the feeling of total happiness though its and arranged marriage but fortunately I fall heedlessly in love with him. He is perfect in his black crisp tuxedo with his man on his side. I didn't realise I have already reach him. My dad give my hand to him. The thin veil is not doing any good. I can still feel his glance on my face. The priest starts to read.

"DEARLY beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these four persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace" No one even make a sound. "I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows"

Then I turn to him, looking up at his bold green eyes. "I, Li Xiao Lang, take you Kinomoto Sakura, to be my Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us" He said it with a little tenderness in his eyes. I almost cried. I for one will stay true to my vow but will he? Then with all my heart and the love I've ever had in me I try to show him through my voice and my eyes.

"I, Kinomoto Sakura, take you Li Xiao Lang, to be my Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us come whatever may, I'll stay true to my vow" I added the last part as to make him realize that from this time I've given my half to him to hold on to. I try to hold back my tears. The ring is present.

"With this ring, I thee wed," both of us slip the ring in turns. Syaoran lift up my veil. A gush of wind blew, I feel really bless. He kissed me tenderly, I just couldn't help it, and a lone tear slip down my blushing cheeks. Syaoran back away slowly, all the guest is cheering. He smiles his tender smile and brushes the tears away, and kisses my cheek. We walk slowly down the aisle towards the car. I didn't know what he feels, the only thing I was grateful of was his compassionate to at least make this day so beautiful and wonderful for me even he didn't feel the same way.

Both of us was leaning back in the limousine, a soothing burden on my finger makes me smiling non stop. Syaoran reach for my hand and kiss it.

"Thanks," I barely let it out of my throat but I did manage to tell him.

"It was a pleasure, Sakura Li," I laugh and he silent me with his passionate kiss. The ceremony at church went very well. Now we are heading to my house for the reception. I do hope it'll be just as wonderful as the ceremony.

**A/N : I'm sorry it took me so damn long to update. I will post another one shot story about Sakura and Syaoran for Christmas in another 2 or 3 days. Thanks to all my reviewers I really appreciate it. Well have fun. And sorry again it's a bit short but I'll make it up to all later.**


	7. The Banquet

**Title: **My Sakura

**By: **Cherry Lea

**Summary: ** Syaoran is forced into a marriage with Sakura. He is a cold hearted person. But a glance at Sakura makes his heart warm as if a fire lit up. He is finding a way to get out of the marriage but what if suddenly a baby is involved! And what will happen if his most precious possession is stolen by Sakura! Will he be furious! Read to find out. Please R&R.

**Rating: **R

**Aging: **Sakura & Tomoyo- 18……Syaoran & Eriol- 21

**Pairing: **SakuraXSyaoran, TomoyoXEriol

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

Previous Chapter:

"It was a pleasure, Sakura Li," I laugh and he silent me with his passionate kiss. The ceremony at church went very well. Now we are heading to my house for the reception. I do hope it'll be just as wonderful as the ceremony.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Banquet **

Syaoran step out of the car with Sakura holding onto his arm. The front of the house is empty. The bride's maids and their partner were waiting by the side of the house thatleads to the back garden. Sakura's face was shining with laughter and happiness.

"You look lovely Sakura" Tomoyo who was standing in front of her with Eriol turn her head to speak with Sakura. She bend down to help Sakura took off her veil and the wedding gown's train that was 5 feet long and gave it to a maid that was nearby to put it in Sakura's room.

"Thank you Tomoyo," The girls in front were chatting with each other waiting for the moment they will be walking to the garden. The song was played and they readied themselves and one by one the couples walk down the patio. Sakura turns to Syaoran and realise he was watching her. She smiles at him and he bend down kissing her lips tenderly. They walk together and Sakura's gasp at the loveliness of the garden. The scene took her breath away. A path of white silk was on the ground leading to the main table which was extra long. The table cloth was dark pink and the flowers on the tables are perfect. It is the combination of pink to the shade of red. A dance floor was installed at the middle of the arranged table. There is a pedestal at the opposite end of the main table, but most of all, the ice sculpture of a cupid leaning on a big love that makes her wants to cry and giggles at the same time. The sculpture is melting little by little. It was and open air banquet. Not even one canopied is seen. Every one of the guest was seated and cheer them. When everyone has taken their place, Eriol took the microphone.

"I'm not very good at speeches, but for all who know us well, the five brothers, they also are familiar with our ways but on this particular day one of us will bury his past and move on with a new life, and I truly believe each one of us are not far behind," . Eriol paused and the guys laugh holding up their champagne glass then he continue on with his speech "So, to Syaoran and Sakura Li I would like to wish both of you a happy everlasting marriage and may the two of you be bless with lots of children," everyone laugh and cheer to that. Sakura blush and giggle. Syaoran just grin and they drink to that.

The guests were chatting with each other while dining. Sakura just smile to anyone who looks at her. Suddenly Tomoyo stood up and walk to the pedestal which was decorated with Sakura blossom around it and lots of hanging bouquet roses.

"Sakura, my dearest, you are my very best friend and a very caring cousin. So on this day I'm going to dedicate a song to you which I'm going sing it myself, its Every Heart by Boa," Sakura claps her hand. She loves Tomoyo's voice.

If there were many tears falling down,

Every heart would become gentle.

If everybody expresses what they think,

Every heart can be satisfied.

Sakura feel as if the song was meant for her, how Tomoyo look at her and Syaoran. The way she sing the song, makes her feel like crying. The song was about her, how she wishes to the star at night and cry herself to sleep and keeping her feelings to herself. Tomoyo knew she love this song. She really wishes that Syaoran didn't realize that. Suddenly she felt a hand touching her upper arm. She turned and Syaoran was standing there smiling and already standing, ready for a dance. She smile and took his hand. They walk slowly to the middle of the dance floor. In seconds she was in her husband circling arms, comfortable and warm. How nice its sounds, her husband.

I was frightened by the never ending night,

So I prayed to the distant stars.

In endlessly repeating time,

We were searching for love,

Because we wanted to become stronger.

We look up to the faraway sky.

The two of us, smiling, meet here,

Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.

Sadness has no effect on us,

Every heart gains happiness when it flies.

Syaoran dance perfectly. The way he moves. He held her close to him. His hands on the curve of her slender waist, while her hands on his shoulder and feeling the strength of him. They moved as one. Each knows the next move. Sakura look up to his face smiling and swallowing every inch of it. She just admires his eyes. The longer she stares the more it changes. It certainly is amber. She is sure of it. When he is a bit unsettled those eyes is fiery with emotion that way not there on his face.

Someday our souls will unite,

We will give peaceful approval.

In endlessly repeating time,

We know why we are living.

We go through the nighttime laughing,

Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.

His hold on her tightens; she laid her head lightly the crook of his neck, inhaling his perfume. It is so masculine. Syaoran bends his head a little, burying his head in her straight soft and silky hair. He loves her scent.

Memories of everything has settled,

This is a warm place to be.

The stars separate us from the future,

We are always so brilliant,

So shine.

(A/N : Anyone wants the Romaji lyrics, do tell me)

When the song ends everyone gave a big applause. Sakura blush a little, other songs was played and everyone join in. She was dancing with Syaoran when her brother taps Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran bow and give him the turn to dance with Sakura. Sakura smooth the lapel of her brother's coat.

"Its ok kaijuu, all will be fine. Don't worry," Sakura just smile up to him and nod. She puts her chin on her brother's shoulder, her high heels shoes enables her to do that. Eyeing the guest lazily and at the same time trying so hard not to cry.

"You're a woman now. Try to adapt to the life you're going to live soon. Remember Sakura, mature women thinks before acting," Sakura giggles to that. She was known as the one who loves to be doing things out of the blue.

She walks to her friends when her brother went to meet some of their relatives.

"So how does it feels to be married Mrs. Li?" Mei Lin teases her.

"I feel totally…taken," Sakura answered hesitatingly.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Tomoyo giggles.

"I guess, it means that I belong to someone now, and I have responsibility to take upon," Sakura smile softly at her friends.

"That sounds so…I don't know," Chiharu sighed.

"I'm afraid we wont spend much time like we use to do Sakura," Rika whine.

"Come on you guys, I promise I'll try to come back as often as I can. Either way you can come and visit me," The girls chat about the life that is ahead of them. Then a man approaches their group.

"Sakura-chan," he bow and Sakura grins widely.

"Tori-kun, I'm glad you come. So…?" Sakura tease, she knows why he is there.

"I'm here to claim my dance, if you are willing to give it to me,"

"I'm not a person who brakes promises," She took his arm and they make their way to the dance floor. Tori is just wonderful. He is fun to be with just like a brother. They laugh and talk while they dance. Enjoying the song and move to the beat.

Syaoran is with his friends, they all are animatedly staring at their girls.

"Why don't all of you just go over there and take them somewhere private, I just can't stand you guys anymore," Syaoran told them smoothly while sipping his wine. As if he is suggesting them to have a drink.

"We can't do that, is inappropriate," Ren grumbles.

"Since when you cared for appropriateness," Eriol turns to him staring at him deliriously. The others just laugh.

"Well……bosh! I don't even know," Ren raked his finger thru his hair and froze when Mei Lin turns to him and smile lightly.

"Someone is getting damn besotted now," Shan tease him. The others just grin.

"Huh…talking about your self Shan?" Shan just shut his mouth. Syaoran smile sheepishly at them.

"What are you smiling at Li, You should take care of your young bride over there. Don't want her to get attached now do we?" Syaoran turns to where Takashi was looking. He froze. Sakura is dancing with the waiter guy at her favourite café. She is so comfortable with him that she laughs easily and smiles brightly. He sips his wine again. Staying cool and remain his composure. He is known by his patience. He never went into a temper.

When the song almost ended he makes his way to his wife 'damn that sound awfully satisfying, she belongs to me' he thought, when he reach there the song just end.

"Syaoran," Sakura looks up to him. He just nods. She links her arm with his.

"You know Tori right? He owns the café where I use to hang out with the girls," Sakura reminded him.

"Yes, nice to meet you again Tori," Syaoran extend his hand for a greeting. Their hands clasp.

"I just want to wish both of you congratulation. It's a wonderful feast," Tori wish them.

"Thanks Tori-kun," Sakura thanked him

"I better go, my companion must been waiting for me, see you two later," He walks away.

"Its time to cut the cake," Syaoran whispered to her ears softly. The cake was Chocolate cheese cake with Strawberry richly decorated on it. The wedding cake is an art itself with three tiers. The cake was shaped into a heart. The top one is small then, to a medium size after that a very big love shaped cake at the bottom. Somehow, she feels like laughing and turns to Syaoran.

"I just can't wait to eat this, but at the same time I cant. It's too wonderful" She giggles.

"I'll be glad to share with you my dear, since it's my favourite too, and you won't feel bad since we eat it together," Sakura was all bubbly inside they hold on to the knife. Dozens of cameras, even some video camera are pointing to them. Although their wedding cake isn't traditional or as a wedding cake should be, Sakura adores it. Each of them held the cake to each other. Sakura naughtily touch Syaoran's nose and left a smudge of chocolate. He laughed and did the same to her. It was time to throw the bouquet. Sakura turns around and throw it. Surprisingly, her brother caught it. They all were shocked and the family members laugh hysterically. Touya just smile slyly at his little sister.

* * *

It was already 4 o'clock when almost all the guest left. Before that, they didn't miss the chance to take a few pictures with Sakura and wish her happiness. Her parents are entertaining a few relatives with Touya. All of them are resting at the main table watching the caterers clean up. They just sat there silently staring off at nothing even when they have to move and sat by the pond they still hold on to their thoughts. A mat was laid so Sakura's wedding dress wouldn't be ruin. She is lying on Tomoyo's lap while Tomoyo is leaning on Rika's shoulder. Mei Lin sat beside Sakura with her legs out stretch and her high heeled taken off. Naoko and Chiharu sat back to back and playing with the flowers that were gathered from the pedestal. The men sat opposite them. Some of them still are sipping their wine.

Suddenly, Rika turns to Sakura and ask her,

"Did you do what you were supposed to do right after the wedding?" Sakura looks up at her friends who are staring at her.

"Yeah Sakura, did you?" Mei Lin curiously asked and arch up her brow. Sakura sat up abruptly.

"I totally forgot……mou…" Sakura whines. Tomoyo stood up.

"Hurry up there is still time," She held her hand out for her. The others are frantic to search for something. The guys stare at them as if they just went crazy.

"Where is the nearest mirror?" Chi asked.

"I think there is one at the back of the sculpture. It was set there by the decorators," Rika suddenly remembers. They rushed their while Mei Lin struggles to put her shoes on.

"Hey wait for me,"

"What are they up to Mei Lin?" Syaoran asked lazily. Mei Lin finished putting on her heels.

"Well, the girls insist that Sakura stand directly in front of the mirror after the wedding. They said it's the first look as a married woman. I certainly don't understand myself, but girls do things that are sometimes absurd," Then she rush off. Syaoran turns to his friends.

"That is totally true," Ren fall onto his back. The others laugh. The men just sat there resting and watch the girls from afar. Syaoran looks at Sakura who is just standing there with her friends squealing beside her. She does look different. There is something about her that change but he can't put his finger on it.

"I don't think there is any changes," Sakura still stares at her reflection.

"There is, try saying hi to that person," Tomoyo touch her shoulder. Sakura look at her weirdly.

"That my dear, is Sakura Li," Sakura gasped. She did realise now. She did think of this before the wedding. How she is going to greet herself in the mirror differently. Now she is Sakura Li, wife of Syaoran Li. Sakura giggles nervously. She smoothes her gown with a pair of sweaty palms. She sees a difference there, not her appearance but inside her that makes her face glow and a few lines of maturity. She is determined now. There is no going back. Sakura glance a little, to where her husband is resting.

"Hey girls, I want to go and change my gown," Sakura is a little worried the beautiful gown will be ruined.

"Come on Sakura, lets take a few more pictures before you go and change," Mei Lin is holding on to a camera and so are the others.

"Okay, so where should we take it," Rika search for the perfect place.

"Let's go to the gazebo, it'll be perfect," The girls walk lazily to the gazebo while Rika search for a footman to be the photographer.

Sakura walk past the boys but stop abruptly and turn to them.

"Would you like to join me?" Sakura held out her hand to him and smile sweetly. Syaoran put down his flute on the grass, reach for her hand and tug her close to him.

"I was just about to think that you forget about me," Syaoran whisper to her. Sakura giggles.

"How could I ever do that my dear? When you just stood there and stare," She raises her brow. Syaoran grins widely and hook his hand onto his wife's waist.

"Aren't you guys joining the girls?" Syaoran ask them without even giving them a glance and walk with Sakura. The guys shoot up and run. Tagging at each other while rushing to get to the gazebo. Sakura laugh and clings to Syaoran's arms.

"They are still boys," Sakura laughter cools down to giggles.

"They surely are, after all…their girls are teenagers. And so are mine," He nuzzled Sakura's cheeks. Sakura giggles again.

"Our flight is tonight at 8, you've done your packing?" Syaoran held her hand.

"Yeah, every thing is settled," They reach the Gazebo. The others have already started taking pictures. They just stood there watching. Ren is trying to get Mei Lin to sit on the swing with him.

"Come on Sakura, lets take the picture with all the girls beside you on the swing," Rika ask her to sit on the swing. Tomoyo on her right side, Mei Lin on her left, Chiharu beside Mei Lin while Naoko beside Tomoyo and Rika beside her. Each of them holds on to their bouquet. Then each couple take turns. Yuki walk leisurely to them with Touya. Naoko take a few picture with him. Sakura asked Tomoyo to take her picture with her brother. The handy cam is still on; Tomoyo put it on its stand. It was 5.30. Sakura squealed and run to her room to change and take a bath. The girls stay at the library with the guys and chat.

* * *

Sakura step out from her bath wearing her bath robe. Her long hair is still dripping with water. 

"Your room, it's too feminine," Sakura was a little surprised. She dries her hair with a towel. Syaoran is lying on her bed. Sakura sat beside him at the edge.

"Well, I didn't have time to change it. I'll search for a new theme so when we come for a visit you could feel comfortable staying here," Sakura still busy drying her hair. Syaoran fold his hand under his hand and stare at her.

"That'll be fine," Sakura feels a bit discomfited. She has never stay alone with a man in her bedroom before save for her brother and sometimes her father.

"Syaoran, are we going to live with your family?" Sakura try to sound composed.

"No, I have my own house with my own servant. For now it's unoccupied since I live with my mother before this. It's just there for us to use," Syaoran answered and watch her face.

"Do you mind, if…" Sakura can't seem to continue.

"Do I mind what Sakura?"

"If, I have my own bed room?" Sakura turns to look away but Syaoran touch her chin.

"If that is what you want. After all, the master chamber was made to be attached. You'll have your room and I have mine," Syaoran kiss her cheek and stood up from the bed.

"I want to freshen up a bit, could you asked Wei to lay my cloths on the bed," He disappeared into the bathroom. Sakura went to her closet, took out a clean towel. She slowly opens the door and put the towel on the filing cabinet. Sakura open her bedroom door, stuck her head out. A maid just came out from her brother's room. She called for her.

"Could you please ask Wei, Master Syaoran valet to bring his luggage up to my room," she thanked the girl and continues with drying her hair and combing it. She put on her lingerie, then a black with white stripe slack pants with a white turtle neck shirt. She ties her hair into a high ponytail and put on some lose powder and a bit lip gloss. A knock was heard a few minutes later. It is Wei.

"Thanks Wei, but I'll do it for him," Wei nodded and left. Sakura unzip Syaoran's hanging luggage. She took out a black muscle shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans. She also took out a white blazer. Sakura slump down on the sofa near her bed resting, when Syaoran stuck his head out.

"I need my toiletries bag," Syaoran told her. Sakura went to his bag.

"Where is it?" Sakura asked.

"The front pocket," Syaoran is only wearing his towel round his waist. Sakura tries not to look at him. She gave the bag to him.

"Care to join me?" Sakura gasp at his words. Syaoran laugh, he didn't close the door. Sakura walk back to her seat, but she still could see him.

"Have Wei lay my cloths?" Syaoran is washing his face.

"No. I did it," Syaoran turns to her.

"You did?" He asked, as if not believing it.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" She folds her hand in front of her and raises a brow. Syaoran just grins and shake his head.

"Did you take out my boxers?" Syaoran is shaving, he glance a little at her. Sakura blush furiously.

"I'll do it Sakura, never mind," Syaoran almost laugh but he held it in. He doesn't want Sakura to feel uncomfortable.

"No, it's no big deal," She Unzip the bag again and took out a pair of black boxers with white stripe. Sakura smile lightly.

"How about this one?" Syaoran turns to her and laugh.

"Perfect, so we'll match," Syaoran cleans his mouth after brushing his teeth. Sakura giggles.

"Yeah, the only way we could match is you, not wearing your jeans," Syaoran grab her waist and tickles her. Sakura squirm with laughter.

"I'll just take this," Syaoran take his boxers and the other cloths he move behind the blinders. If it's not for Sakura, he has already stripped down in the room and dress there. That makes him smile slyly. Maybe he'll tease her about it someday. When he is done he walks out. Sakura is holding onto his toiletries bag and gave him his comb. Syaoran took it, Sakura pack his belongings. Syaoran hand back his comb.

"Usually Wei did this for me, its kind of strange seeing you taking over his job," Syaoran sat on the edge of the bed while Sakura standing beside him packing his stuff.

"You want me to ask him does it?" Sakura is a little unsure.

"No, I mean. You are at ease. You don't mind doing it for me right?" Syaoran try no to make her feel bad.

"Of course not, its part of a wife duty. After all I don't think I have to cook for you, clean the house or anything similar to that. Although you have Wei to do it, I still prefer to have something that is my job. Where I'm, as your wife should do it for you," Sakura finished packing and sat beside him. Syaoran took her hand in his.

"Lets go, it's almost 7, our private jet must have been ready by now. We have to say good bye to your family. The guys want to send us to the airport," They went down stairs hand in hand. Sakura took a deep breath. This will be the new beginning. Sakura hug her parents and her brother. They wish her all the best. Touya walk her to the car, her friends are all ready in their car since after they sent her and Syaoran, each will go separate ways. Syaoran is waiting by the door. Sakura almost step in, then she turn back. She run up a few steps and hugs her brother, kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you Onii-chan," She whispered and draws back.

"Ja ne Onii-chan," Sakura went back to the car.

"Ja ne Sakura, aisheteru," Touya waved, 'she probably didn't hear the last part' Touya thought. But she did.

* * *

The jet is ready. They are flying in private plane. The guys gathered and so does the girls. They hug each other tightly. Saying goodbye and last words until they meet again. 

"So…Mei Lin, Eriol. When are both of you planning on coming back to Hong Kong?" Syaoran asked. Mei Lin sweat dropped.

"Aww… come on Xiao Lang give me a break," Mei Lin whines.

"I'll be back in two weeks Eriol," Syaoran smirks. Eriol nodded.

"Take good care of my cousin Ren, or I'll have the full report from Eriol," Syaoran said seriously to Ren but truth is he just want to taunt him. Ren gulps at that.

"Yes Sir," Sakura laugh. Syaoran smirk.

"He is teasing Ren, relax. Chill man," Sakura pats his shoulder. Ren sigh with relief.

They wave good bye for the last time and board the plane. Sakura leans back on the seat and look out at the scenery that fades into darkness slowly. Syaoran then touch her hair. She turns to him.

"We'll be in Paris for two weeks, and then we'll return to Hong Kong. As I said before Sakura, you can choose whether to just stay at home, or work or even continue on with your studies. It's all up to you," He stroked her hair lightly, loosing himself into the scent of her hair. How he love to bury his face and inhaling her scent.

"I'll think about it, for now I just want to rest," She closed her eyes lightly. Syaoran stared at her face.

'How beautiful and peaceful she looks. Those lips, so luscious and sweet,' he almost kisses her when he suddenly realise what he's doing. Syaoran sat back and breathe. 'I can't do this, this is not happening to me,' the feelings of desire is running in his blood. He can't seem to think straight when he is near her. 'The wedding is just all an act; I just don't want to hurt her. But it doesn't feel like acting. It feels real. Those warm feeling when her hands touch mine,' Syaoran groans. He stood up and went to the bar. Two week in Paris will be a strained.

**A/N: Well, it has been long hasn't it? Never thought I'll be continuing this. It has been quiet a fretful two months for me. What's with my aunt passing away and helping my cousin back on her feet after a brake down. I'm so sorry for neglecting my story. Do forgive me, lastly Happy Valentine's Day every one. Ja ne…**


End file.
